Mirror Double
by Purple Clover 17
Summary: It looks like the Hitachiin twins are not the only twins at Ouran anymore. Meet Tsubasa and Sora Hara, the newest twins at Ouran. While Hikaru and Kaoru are trying to hold their positions at Ouran, the Hara twins have a secret that will change their lives
1. Chapter 1

*At Ouran High School, 8:00am*  
>It was just another normal day at Ouran High School. The sky was clear, warm breezes were blowing in through the grass and trees of the school. Haruhi Fujioka was rushing to homeroom when someone called out her name.<br>"Hey, Haruhi"  
>Haruhi turned her head to see the twins Hikaru and Kaoru at the nearest building, with a high balcony behind them. They were waving at her, with grins on their faces.<br>"Hikaru, Kaoru, Ohayou" said Haruhi, walking towards them.  
>"<strong>Ohayou<strong>" said the twins in unison as she approached them.  
>"Hey Haruhi, did you heard the news?" said Hikaru, looking at Haruhi.<br>"Hear what news?" Haruhi looked at the twins, quite puzzled  
>"We are going to have new classmates in our class." said Kaoru, smiling.<br>" Really?"  
>"Yeah, there is a rumor going around the school saying that new students were going to attend the school. They are the same age and grade as us."<br>"Well, When are they coming? What are they like?" As the group was discussing the topic, they are unaware of the activities up above them, in the balcony.  
>"I think we're lost."<br>"You think?"  
>"Hey, look there's a student down there. Maybe we can ask him for directions."<br>"Okay, but can we reach him in time?"  
>"Yeah, if we jump off this balcony right now."<br>"Are you ready?"  
>"Ready!"<br>Two figures jumped off the balcony, their legs hit Hikaru and Kaoru, right in their backs. The twins fall face first down into the grass, as the two figures were sitting right on their backs. Haruhi was standing there, shocked by what happened. On the twins' backs, were two teenage boys with short wispy brown hair and green eyes. Their faces were a bit masculine, but somewhat feminine. They were wearing the male uniforms of the school. The thing that strike Haruhi the most was that the pair were mirror image of each other.  
>"Ouch, that was a rough landing" said the boy who was sitting on top of Hikaru.<br>"No kidding, at least it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." replied the boy who was sitting on top of Kaoru.  
>"Yeah, something must have cushioned our falls." The boys looked at Haruhi who was looked at them with a shocked expression on her face. The pair was confused by her expression until they saw what was below them. They saw Hikaru and Kaoru, beneath them. Their faces still face down and no movements were seen from either one of them. The pair become pale by what they saw.<br>"Tsubasa?" said the boy who was sitting on top of Kaoru, looking pale.  
>"Yeah Sora?" said the boy who was sitting on top of Hikaru, looking quite as pale.<br>" I think we just killed two people on our first day"


	2. Chapter 2

*In the classroom*  
>"Hi, My name is Tsubasa Hara."<br>"My name is Sora Hara."  
>"We are the Hara twins." The pair finished their introductions, the whole class erupted with comments about the twins.<br>"Wow, they look so much like one another." said one girl.  
>"They are so hot, I cannot believe that they are in our class." said another girl<br>"I know, now we have two pairs of good looking twins in our class." said another girl. The girls looked at Sora, Sora notice the girls staring at him. He winked at them, the girls started blushing a deep shade of crimson with hearts in their eyes.  
>"Oh my god…Did you see that? He just winked at us." The rest of the girls were squealing in delight, rather loudly. Hikaru and Kaoru were not so happy to see the new arrivals.<br>"Pfft…amateurs" said Hikaru, looking away.  
>"Not professional at all." said Kaoru, looking at his brother. Haruhi looked at the twins, she could saw the intense hostility the brothers have towards Tsubasa and Sora.<br>"Come on, you two. They were nice enough to carry you to the nurse's office. They even waited for you to wake up, so they could apologize for what they did" said Haruhi.  
>"I don't care, they are still getting on my nerves" said Hikaru with malice in his voice.<br>" Mine's too" Kaoru said in agreement. Haruhi could hear more squealing in the room, she looked and saw Tsubasa and Sora, being surrounded by fangirls. She could clearly see that most of the fangirls were Hikaru and Kaoru's customers from the host club.  
>"Is it because they are stealing your customers, right in front of you?" Haruhi said bluntly, watching the large group.<br>"**NO**" the twins yelled, looking at Haruhi with fierce expressions on their faces. Haruhi sighed as the twins continued watching them.  
>" I will take that as a yes" thought Haruhi.<br>"Alright, everyone back to your seats." said their homeroom teacher. As the last student was sitting down, the teacher was looking at a list of the seating arrangement of the classroom.  
>"Hikaru and Kaoru, can you move one seat up in front of you? Tsubasa, you will sit in front of Fujioka. Sora, you will sit next to Fujioka."<br>"**HUH?**" The twins stared at the homeroom teacher blankly.  
>"You heard me, move one seat up so Tsubasa and Sora can have your old seats." Dumbstruck, the twins looked at the teacher, if he was crazy.<br>"**Sensei, did you lose your mind before coming here?**"  
>"Move or its detention for both of you." everyone could clearly see the veins popping out around his face and neck.<br>"**No**" The teacher was about to blow his top when a hand touch his shoulder. He look at Tsubasa and Sora, who had grins on their faces. Tsubasa whispered something into the teacher's ear as the class looked at them, wondering what they were talking about. After Tsubasa finished, the teacher cleared his throat and turned to Hikaru and Kaoru's direction.  
>"The seats will be change tomorrow. Fujioka, can you show the new students around the school?"<br>"Hai" said Haruhi, standing up. She walk to the front of the classroom.  
>"Thank you for being own guide for today." they bowed politely in front of her.<br>"It's no problem." said Haruhi.  
>"Let's go!" said Tsubasa, holding onto her arm.<br>"Yeah, we went to see the whole school before the day ends" said Sora, holding onto the other. They lift Haruhi, carrying her through the door. The Hara twins poked their heads back into the classroom, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins notice the Hara twins looking at them, with grins on their faces.  
>"Hey Hikaru and Kaoru, we kidnapped your princess." Tsubasa said.<br>"We will return him before the day is up." Sora added.  
>"See you later." The Hara twins left, the class could hear them laughing in the hallway until it faded. The class turn their attention to Hikaru and Kaoru who were steaming mad at what happened.<br>"It's official, I hate them." stated Hikaru, breaking his lead pencil.  
>"I couldn't agree with you more." added Karou. As the class were fearing the twins' dangerous auras, down the hallway, the Hara twins were still laughing.<br>"Did you see their look on their faces? It's priceless." said Tsubasa, still laughing.  
>"Those guys are hilarious." added Sora, trying to hold back the laughter. Haruhi was looking at them as they were pretty weird. The pair stopped laughing and turned their attention back to Haruhi.<br>"Anyway sorry about that, Haruhi. We just don't want any problems on our first day." said Tsubasa.  
>"So that why you stopped the teacher from giving the twins detention." responded Haruhi.<br>"There's right. Plus we have the whole day to ourselves." stated Sora, ruffling her hair.  
>"I guess so."<br>"Come on, we are burning daylight. Let's go." The group headed to various locations around the school. Tsubasa and Sora were taking in the sights and the sounds while Haruhi was showing them the campus and trying to prevent them from getting lost. Overall the group was enjoying themselves, Haruhi find herself having fun with them.  
>"Finally, the last stop is the Ouran High School's music hall and library." Sora declared. Tsubasa looked at Haruhi who was looking very grim.<br>"Hey Sora." whispered Tsubasa, grabbing Sora's arm, walking a few feet away from Haruhi.  
>"Yeah, Tsubasa?"<br>"Did you notice that Haruhi has been trying to avoid the music hall all day?"  
>"Yes, he took us to different locations, even though the music hall was right next to the classroom."<br>"There must be something in the music rooms that he doesn't want us to see."  
>"Whatever it is, we have to protect him from it."<br>"Right" Haruhi was deep in thought, grimly staring at the music hall.  
>"I wish I don't have to take them here." Haruhi thought. "Anywhere, but here."<br>"Hey Haruhi, are you coming or what?"  
>The voice broke her train of thought, she saw them heading towards the music hall.<br>"Wait one second." replied Haruhi, running after them. As Haruhi was approaching the pair, Sora had already open the one of the doors. The group enters the large building, the doors closed behind them.

Not my best work.

Please review anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"No turning back now." the group thought. It was quiet, no sounds were echoing through the empty hallways.  
>"Maybe the host club is taking a break for a while." though Haruhi. Every time, she would head towards the host club, there would usually be sounds of girls squealing or screaming in joy. It would be so loud you could hear upon entering the building. She sighed in relief, but her sigh don't go unnoticed. Tsubasa and Sora notice her sighing, causing them to be more worry about Haruhi.<br>"He is definitely hiding something." thought the twins. They continued to the second floor where the music rooms were. They were headed towards the library when strange noises reached Sora's ears.  
>"Did you hear that?" stated Sora, looking the other way.<br>"Hear what, Sora?" asked Tsubasa.  
>"A weird noise is coming from over there."<br>"Maybe we should investigate it." Haruhi started to panic when she saw them walking the other way.  
>"No wait there's nothing over there." pleaded Haruhi, but they don't listen to her pleads. The group reached the door of one of the music room, above them a hanging sign with the words "Music Room 3" on it. As they approached the room, the weird noises grew louder and louder.<br>"What is going on in there?" asked Sora.  
>"That's what I like to know too." thought Haruhi as she heard the strange noise as well. Tsubasa grabbed the door handle, throw the door open. Inside the room, girls had littered the floor, their mouths was foaming. Some of the girls were slumped in chairs, looking half dead. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were in the center of the room, looking at the predicament surrounding them. Tamaki was the one to notice Haruhi behind the two new faces he didn't recognize.<br>"HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki, racing towards her, his eyes brimming with tears. He was about to reaching her when two hands hit his forehead, stopping him completely. Then he was grabbed by the collar and send flying in the opposite direction. He was screaming while he was flying toward an open window. Luckily Hunny and Mori manages to catch him before flying out the window completely. Tamaki, half scared and terrified, looked at the people who almost throw him out the window.  
>"Who are you two?" demanded Tamaki, pointing a finger at Tsubasa and Sora.<br>"Your worst nightmares." said Tsubasa, cracking his knuckles.  
>"You better not touch Haruhi unless you want to lose your life." threatened Sora. They cast darken glares at Tamaki, followed by a creepy grin towards him. Tamaki turned pale in fear of the pair.<br>"Mother, do something." cried Tamaki, hugging Mori as tight as possible, crying on Mori's shoulder.  
>"Idiot." said Kyoya with a sigh. He approached Tsubasa and Sora, they immediately put up their guard as Kyoya was walking towards them.<br>"I am sorry about that. Tamaki is not the most trusting person at first sight, but he means no harm." Kyoya implied  
>"I heard that!" The twins glared at Tamaki, he became frightened again and resumes crying.<br>"Didn't cry, Tama." said Hunny, trying to comfort Tamaki. "You could hold Bun-Bun if you want to." Hunny held out his favorite pink stuffed bunny to the crying Tamaki.  
>"I want my daughter….I want my daughter." sobbed Tamaki, taking Bun-Bun from Hunny. Tsubasa and Sora watched the pitiful display unfolded as Kyoya and Haruhi looked on in embarrassment. The twins turned their attention back to Kyoya.<br>"Anyway, what is going on here? Why did all these girls faint?" asked Tsubasa. Kyoya pushed his glasses up.  
>"This is a host club. The reason all these girls fainted was because they ate Tamaki's cake that he made." explained Kyoya. Haruhi sighed as the twins were shaking with laughter.<br>"What does a host club have to do with Haruhi?" asked Sora, trying his best not to laugh.  
>"He is part of this club. You didn't tell them yet, Haruhi?" All eyes were on Haruhi now, she sighed again.<br>"I hoping that they wouldn't find out." explained Haruhi. She looked up at Tsubasa and Sora.  
>"I am sorry, Tsubasa and Sora. I should have told you." She bowed her head in front of them. Tsubasa and Sora looked at each other, somewhat relieved after hearing Haruhi's answer.<br>"Haruhi, please lift up your head." Haruhi lifted up her head, a hand started to ruffle her hair.  
>"Man, you really have us worried." said Sora, laughing.<br>"Huh? You were worried about me?" asked Haruhi.  
>"We notice something was bothering you when we came in here." replied Tsubasa. "Now we understand why. It was your secret; you don't need to tell us."<br>The twins smiled at her, she smiled back.  
>"Anyway, do you help with these girls?" It seem that everyone had forgotten that there were still girls laying around on the floor.<br>"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru? They left to get the doctors 30 minutes ago." stated Hunny.  
>"Are they always this unreliable?" asked Sora, picking up a girl.<br>"They must be to leave so many girls unattended." commented Tsubasa, carrying a girl to the nearest couch.  
>"<strong>They should be punished severely.<strong>" said the twins in unison. The host club members looked at the twins, in fear and curiosity (but mostly fear for Tamaki.)  
>"Hey Haruhi,who are those guys?" Tamaki asked, watching Tsubasa and Sora.<br>"They are the new students in my class. I was taking them on a tour of the school." explained Haruhi.  
>"They are scary." cried Tamaki.<br>"They are pretty unusual twins, compared to our twins." said Kyayo  
>"But they look very nice." said Hunny, Mori simply nodded his head in agreement.<p>

After a while, some of the girls started to wake up.  
>"Huh, what happened? Where am I?" though one of the girls.<br>"Oh good, you are awake."  
>The girl looked up to see Tsubasa walking towards her with a teacup and saucer in his hand.<br>"Here, have some tea." he said, handing her the teacup.  
>"Thank you." said the girl, taking the teacup. She noticed how handsome Tsubasa was and took a sip of the tea.<br>"How does it taste?" The girl started blushing as Tsubasa was watching her.  
>"It…taaaasstttte…fffiinnee." stuttered the girl, blushing a bright red.<br>"Oh that's good." Tsubasa,smiling at her. Hearts started flashing in her eyes as she was taking back by that smile.  
>"Hey Sora, can you give her some cake?"<br>"Okay." Sora appeared before her, holding a plate holding a piece of cake in his hand. He placed the cake in front of her.  
>"Here you go. A piece of cake for the lovely princess." said Sora, smiling at her. To see two gorgeous men, treating her like a princess. She was overcome by emotions. The girl started having a nosebleed.<br>"Thank you" she said as the nosebleed continued. Sora took a napkin from his pocket and started wiping away the blood.  
>"A princess shouldn't bleed all over her beautiful outfit." The girl nodded her head and resumes drinking her tea.<br>"Hey Sora, there are more girls that are starting to wake up. Help me pass out the cups."  
>"Coming, Tsubasa." Sora rushed to his brother's side. The girl continued to watch the twins, as they were working, passing more cups to other girls.<br>"They are so handsome and kind, just like knights from a fairytale." said the girl absentmindedly. Unknown to the girl, Kyoya had heard her comment. He looked around to see similar results of Tsubasa and Sora's actions. Each girl they served is suddenly infatuated with the twins.  
>"This could be quite interesting." whispered Kyoya.<p>

Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru were roaming around, looking for Haruhi.  
>"Where are they?" said Hikaru, looking around.<br>"They couldn't have gotten very far." replied Kaoru. "Shouldn't we go back to the host club now?"  
>"Yeah, they probably find the doctor by now." The twins headed back to the host club. When they opened the door, only to hear loud screams that almost made them deaf.<br>"Tsubasa, loook over hereee."  
>"Sora, can you smile for me?" The twins peered into the room to see the Hara twins being surrounded by rabid fangirls. Tsubasa was shyly moving away from the rabid fangirls, Sora on the other hand was enjoying the attention and was posing for pictures.<br>"What the hell?" said Hikaru, watching the wild scene.  
>"What happened? Why are they here?" said Kaoru, looking at the rabid fangirls.<br>'They came here with Haruhi while both of you were away." The twins turned to see Kyoya, leaning on the wall next to them.  
>"It seem the customers have new favorites now." implied Kyoya.<br>"What?" exclaimed the twins, looking at Tsubasa and Sora.  
>"20% of Tamaki's customers are in love with Tsubasa, 1% of my, Hunny and Mori's customers are in love with both twins and 10% of your customers and Haruhi's customers are in love with Sora. Overall the Hara twins have 20% more customers in one day than you two have in a week." Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Tsubasa and Sora, clenching their fists.<br>"This means war!" declared the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

*2 weeks later, in the classroom*  
>Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in their new seats since Tsubasa and Sora, who were currently talking to Haruhi were sitting in their old seats. Their uniforms were dripping wet, but they don't seem to care.<br>"Nice going, Hikaru. Not only did the prank failed, but they manage to splash us with water as well." said Kaoru.  
>"Well, your prank wasn't any better. We ended up with our butts glued to our chairs. Our pants were ripped when those twins tried to pry the chairs off of us." stated Hikaru.<br>"I didn't know they switched the desks and chairs after we set the glue. Why are you blaming me for all our pranks failing? It's your fault!"  
>"No. it's your fault!"<br>"No, yours."  
>"No, yours." Tsubasa and Sora were watching the twins glared at one another, Haruhi felt embarrassed as the twins continued to bicker.<br>"Are they always like this?"Sora asked, looking at Haruhi.  
>"They have been acting strange lately." replied Haruhi.<br>"Do you think we cause their strange behavior?" Tsubasa commented.  
>"What do you mean, Tsubasa?"<br>"Just this morning, Sora and I were planning on cleaning up the twins' chairs because the weird glue incident and for ripping their pants. As we stopped to talk about the weekend, we heard water splashing and a commotion in the classroom. We ran to the classroom and open the door, then a bucket of water appeared out of nowhere and hit the twins"  
>"They tried to grab our buckets of water. There was a struggle and to make a long story short the twins end up being hit with more water." Haruhi sighed.<br>"I think I know what is going on. Hikaru and Kaoru are trying to prank you two." The Hara twins looked at Haruhi in disbelief.  
>"But we don't do anything to them. Why do they hate us?" said Tsubasa. Haruhi shrugged her shoulder.<br>"I don't know, but they certainly see as enemies to try to pull a prank on you two." Tsubasa and Sora looked the twins who were caught glaring at them.  
>"Oh man, Fashion Bird is not going to be happy about this." the Hara twins thought.<p>

*At the Host Club*  
>"Tamaki, where are the twin knights?" asked one of the girls.<br>"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Tamaki.  
>"The ones that were here two weeks ago." Tamaki rubbed his chin, trying to remember what happened to 2 weeks ago.<br>Then he remembers Tsubasa and Sora and his life and death experience they put him though. He became quite pale as he remember the Hara twins' faces, their eyes glaring at him.  
>"They are not part of the Host Club so we won't be seeing them." The girls started to moan in disappointment.<br>"I thought they were part of the Host Club." wailed another girl.  
>"Me too, I want to see them again."<br>"Now now I would be more than happy to be your knight." Tamaki started sweating profusely.  
>"But Tamaki, you are more of a prince than a knight. Plus they are soooo cool."<br>"And hot. They are like knights in shining armor sent here to protect us." The girls started squealing.  
>"I want them to my knights."<br>No, they're mine." The girls continued their chat, Tamaki was sitting there, forgotten by the girls.  
>"That is the 37th request we have gotten for the Hara twins." Kyoya stated, watching the customers' reactions.<br>"Mother, what do we do about this?" asked Tamaki.  
>"I was thinking about hiring for our customers." Tamaki fell silent.<br>"Or are you are still scary by what happened." Tamaki started shaking.  
>"Don't worry. I will talk to them for you."<br>"Please do that for me." Kyoya opened his folder, inside was the profiles of both Tsubasa and Sora.

"Hey Haruhi, where are we going?" asked Sora.  
>"We are heading to the host club." answered Haruhi. Tsubasa and Sora looked at each other in confusion. They were wondering why Haruhi asked them to come with him.<br>"Why are we going to the host club?" asked Tsubasa. Haruhi had a flashback of what happened before.  
><em>Haruhi was walking down a hallway when men in black suits started to surround her. She started to panic as she was confused by what happened.<em>  
><em>"What is going on?" she asked.<em>  
><em>"Message from Master Ootori. He requests that you bring the Hara twins to the Host Club after school. If you don't, the debt will increase by 10,000 yen for each twin." She started sweating as she heard her debt will be increased.<em>  
><em>"Fine, I will bring them to the Host Club." The men nodded their heads and left in a hurry.<em>  
>"Why does Kyoya want me to bring Tsubasa and Sora to the Host Club for?" As the group entered the Host Club, they saw Tamaki and Kyoya, sitting on a couch. Hikaru and Kaoru who were not pleased to see Tsubasa and Sora looked away in disgust. Hunny and Mori were sitting at a table, eating cakes.<br>"Haruhi, thank you for being them. Tsubasa and Sora, please have a seat." said Kyoya.  
>"...Okay." replied Sora, taking a seat on the opposite couch. Tsubasa sat next to his brother, Haruhi remain standing by the couch.<br>"So what is this about? Are we in trouble or something?" asked Tsubasa.  
>"No, the Host Club has a proposal we would like for you to hear." explained Kyoya. Tsubasa and Sora looked at each other before turning their attention back on Kyoya.<br>"Alright, what is this proposal you have for us?" asked Sora.  
>"We would like the Hara twins to be the new members of the Host Club."<br>"**HUH?**" exclaimed everyone in the room except for Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori.  
>"<strong>Wait a minute.<strong>" said the Hitachiin twins, still in disbelief.  
>"Why are you letting them join? They are not even qualified for the job." complained Hikaru.<br>"The customers have been asking for them for weeks. Even you must have heard the requests for them." explained Kyoya.  
>"But you already have us, so why go for another set of twins?" questioned Kaoru.<br>"I knew you were going to say that so I did a little survey while you two were not here. The customers didn't seem to mind seeing another pair of twins in the club. Beside they are going into a different category than you two."  
>"What is this different category you are talking about?" asked Tsubasa. Kyoya turned his attention back to Tsubasa and Sora.<br>"The new category the club will introduce will be the knight type."  
>"<strong>Knight type?<strong>"said the Hara twins. Kyoya nodded his head.  
>"All the customers refer to you two as knights from a fairytale. So it is only fitting to give you the title of knight."<br>"Is any catches to this position?" asked Tsubasa.  
>"No, but you will have to learn how to do your jobs properly. So you heard our proposal, what is your answer?" Tsubasa and Sora begun to deliberate, everyone looked at the Hara twins in curiosity. After they finished deliberating, Sora nodded his head at Tsubasa.<br>"We will take you up on your proposal." said Tsubasa, extending his hand. Kyoya took his hand and shook it.  
>"Excellent, As for your teacher..."Kyoya looked around and stopped at the twins.<br>"You two will be their teachers."  
>"<strong>WHAT?<strong>" said the twins.  
>"Since they are twins, they need to learn how to work together."<br>"**But...**"  
>"No buts, the training will start tomorrow." The twins glared at Tsubasa and Sora who started sweating.<br>"We have gotten some scary teachers." said Sora.  
>"Yup." said Tsubasa in agreement.<br>*At the host club, afterhours*  
>Kyoya was looking over his documents when the door opened. Coming in was Tsubasa and Sora who appeared to be a bit worried. Kyoya looked up from the documents to see them, staring at him.<br>"Tsubasa and Sora, is something wrong?" Kyoya asked. Tsubasa and Sora give each other worried looks, then turned back to Kyoya.  
>"Ootori senpai, we need to ask a favor from you." Kyoya closed his folder and looked at the twins.<br>"I am all ears."


	5. Chapter 5

*The next day, at the host club*  
>"No, that's wrong." Koaru hit Sora on the head with a giant paper fan.<br>"Ouch, what did I do this time?" said Sora, rubbing his head.  
>"You shouldn't slouch like that." explained Koaru.<br>"When you sit down, you don't slouch afterword."  
>"Sorry, sorry. I don't know that." Sora apologized, sitting straight up. Over to the other side of the room, Hikaru was watching over Tsubasa.<br>"...How...was...your...day?" Tsubasa stuttered. Hikaru hit Tsubasa on the head with another giant paper fan.  
>"You shouldn't be nervous, have more confidence when you are talking to the customers." stated Hikaru.<br>"I am sorry, I am not used to speaking to people." explained Tsubasa, rubbing his head.  
>"No excuses. Let's try this again." Haruhi was watching the training, as Hikaru and Koaru continued to yell at Tsubasa and Sora.<br>"I kinda feel bad for Tsubasa and Sora,my training wasn't as harsh as theirs." said Haruhi. Hunny and Tamaki was also watching the training.  
>"Are Tsubasa and Sora not working hard enough?" asked Hunny.<br>"No, the twins are just too strict." answered Tamaki.  
>"Shouldn't you stop them?"<br>"I would if only I wasn't so scary of the Hara twins." Tamaki started to tremble. "How about you Haruhi, are you going to stop them?" Haruhi sighed.  
>"I would, but I promise Tsubasa and Sora not to interfere with their training." The group continued to watch the training while Hikaru and Koaru continued yelling. Kyoya was also watching the training, looking at Tsubasa and Sora. He walked up to the group, which cause the twins to pause the training.<br>"What is it, Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.  
>"How is the training coming along?" asked Kyoya.<br>"They are terrible, they cannot even do this on their own." replied Koaru, sighing  
>"That's too bad. Their debut is tomorrow afternoon, you know."<br>"**What?**"  
>"That is not enough time to train them to become hosts."<br>"Well, you have until tomorrow to get them ready." Then Kyoya walked away, leaving the twins speechless.  
>*At 12 o'clock,lunchtime, in the lunchroom*<br>"No way we could get them ready by tomorrow." stated Hikaru, picking at his food.  
>"You say it. They could hardly get to the basics down." added Koaru. The twins sighed very loudly. Tsubasa, Sora and Haruhi saw the twins sighing from a distance.<br>"The twins don't look too happy with our progress." said Tsubasa.  
>"Even though we have been faking it for a while now." added Sora.<br>"Huh? You guys have been faking it the whole time." said Haruhi. The Hara twins nodded their heads, leaving Haruhi confused.  
>"Why would you guys fake it?" Tsubasa and Sora's expressions quickly sadden, Haruhi notice the sadness in their eyes.<br>"The twins hate us already, it would have been bad if we show off in front of them."  
>"We really don't want them to hate us, since we are going to work at the Host Club."<br>"But you guys have it all wrong." Tsubasa and Sora looked at Haruhi in shock.  
>"What do you mean, Haruhi?"<br>"I mean it's important to work with the other members, but you have to take this job seriously as well. Otherwise all that training will be for nothing." Haruhi fell silent; Tsubasa and Sora looked at each other. Tsubasa started ruffling Haruhi's hair.  
>"You are right, Haruhi. We shouldn't have taken this too lightly." stated Tsubasa.<br>"We promise to try for real this time." added Sora.  
>"Let's go, Tsubasa."<br>"Right, Sora." The Hara twins headed towards the doors of the lunchroom.  
>"Where are you guys going?" The Hara twins turned around to Haruhi who looked confused.<br>"We are going to practice a little bit more."  
>"See you later, Haruhi." The Hara twins left, leaving Haruhi still confused. Tamaki was exiting the host club when the Hara twins saw him.<br>"**Suoh senpai.**" shouted the twins. Tamaki turned around to see to the twins coming towards him. He quickly remember the event, he turned pale and collapsed on the spot.  
>"<strong>Suoh senpai!<strong>" The twins rushing towards him, Tsubasa and Sora picked his head in their arms.  
>"<strong>Suoh senpai, Suoh senpai<strong>" The twins shook him until he started opening his eyes.  
>"Huh? What happened?" Tamaki asked. Then he saw two pairs of green eyes, staring at him.<br>"Oh good, you're awake." said Tsubasa. Tamaki sat up and looked at the twins. Then the shock returned to him once again.  
>"What do you want?" he shouted. The twins could see that Tamaki was still afraid of them.<br>"Could you help us?" Sora asked.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Please Suoh senpai can you help us?" Tsubasa and Sora bowed in front of him. Tamaki looked at the twins and rubbed his head.  
>"Alright, I will help you two." Tsubasa and Sora lifted up their heads and smiled at him.<br>"But on one condition..." The twins looked at each other, then back at him.  
>"What?"<br>"You two must never try to throw me out the window again."  
>"<strong>DEAL!<strong>" Tamaki and the twins stood up and entered the host club.

*Next day, at the host club*  
>The Hara twins were with some customers as the twins and Kyoya were watching them.<br>"I heard that you two like to travel. What is your favorite place to travel to?" asked a girl.  
>"Well, we like to travel to Italy. To see the beautiful architect and museums there is very relaxing." replied Tsubasa.<br>"Plus the people are very nice and the food there is delicious." added Sora.  
>"Wow, I wish I could go to Italy."<br>"Maybe we could go together someday."  
>"Really?" The girl started to blush.<br>"Of course, I heard that Italy was beautiful around this time of year." Tsubasa and Sora looked at her with endearing faces. The girl was streaming red from the attention the twins were giving her. Kyoya looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were nervous about the results.  
>"Good job, you two. The Hara twins have passed the test." The twins sighed after hearing the results.<br>"It was strange, they actually gotten better all of a sudden." said Hikaru, looking at the Hara twins.  
>"I wonder why the sudden change in their attitudes?" wondered Kaoru. Across the room, Tamaki was smiling at the news.<br>"Tamaki, why are you smiling all of a sudden?" Tamaki turned his attention back to his customers.  
>"Oh, because I saw your beautiful face this morning." said Tamaki, taking her hand. The girl started squealing as she blushed. Back to the other side of the room, the Hara twins were still being ask questions.<br>"Tsubasa and Sora, is it true that you live alone?" This question immediately perked up the twins' interests. Tsubasa and Sora's expressions quickly sadden.  
>"No, our parents are currently working oversea for a while so we cannot always see them." replied Tsubasa.<br>"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question." Sora shook his head.  
>"No, it's ok. We know how demanding their jobs are, but when they come back, we spread time together as a family." said Sora.<br>"Please don't be sad. Show us your beautiful smile again and enjoy your time here." The girl nodded her head, her smile slowly returned. Soon everything returns to normal, but the twins couldn't stop watching them. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, still watching the group.  
>"Their story sounds very familiar, don't you think." said Kyoya. The brothers looked at each other, then turn back to the Hara twins who were smiling.<br>"How could they still smile like this?" thought the twins.


	6. Chapter 6

*December 23rd, 2 months later*  
>It has been two months since the Hara twins join the Host Club. In those two months, Tsubasa and Sora work their way up to the number three spots on the charts. Outside of the host club, they protected and helped those who were in trouble, earning them the title The Knights of Ouran. The Hitachiin twins went back to their usual selves, still trying to prank the Hara twins, only to have it backfire on them. It was currently 2 days before Christmas; the host club was planning the Christmas party. Tsubasa and Sora were watching Haruhi dancing with Kanako Kasugazaki in one of the ballrooms of the school. Hunny and Mori were practicing their dancing as well.<br>"That looks like fun." said Sora  
>"Too bad, we can't dance like that." said Tsubasa. Hunny and Mori stopped and heard their conversation.<br>"Tsu, Sora." said Hunny, looking at them.  
>"What is it, Hunny? Are you hungry already?" Hunny shook his head and smiled at them.<br>"Could we dance together?" They looked at Hunny and Mori, surprised  
>"Are you sure about that?"<br>"Yes, Right, Mori?" Mori nodded his head.  
>"Alright, come on Tsubasa."<br>"Okay." The music started playing once more. Sora with Hunny as his partner was enjoying himself. Tsubasa on the other hand was watching his feet, making sure that he doesn't step on Mori's foot.  
>"Tsu, you shouldn't be looking at your feet. You are supposed to be looking at your partner." explained Hunny.<br>"Right, Sorry I am still new to this." said Tsubasa, embarrassed. After a while, the pairs finished dancing and sat down for tea and cakes. The twins was watching Haruhi serving tea to Kanako.  
>"That Kanako girl looks like she's interested in those cups." said Sora.<br>"It's a Jinori set, a lovely shade of green, if I may add." stated Tsubasa, drinking his tea. Sora watched the scene until Kanako burned her finger. The pair left the ballroom for the nurse's office. As they left, Hunny nodded at Mori who nodded back.  
>"Tsu, Sora" said Hunny with a serious face. Tsubasa and Sora looked at Hunny. They had never seen Hunny serious before.<br>"Yes, Hunny?" said Tsubasa.  
>"Me and Mori know your secret." Tsubasa spitted out his tea and Sora almost fell out of his chair.<br>"How long have you guys known?" asked Tsubasa, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
>"For a month now, Kyo told us your secret."<br>"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" asked Sora. Mori shook his head no.  
>"Oh that good" Sora sighed, then looked at Hunny and Mori.<br>"Please Hunny, Mori do not tell our secret yet. We are still waiting for the right moment to tell the rest of the members."  
>"Why you didn't tell them earlier?"<br>"We don't know how they are going to handle it." explained Tsubasa. "Please Hunny, Mori we just need you to keep this a secret for a while longer." Hunny looked at Mori, then nodded his head towards them.  
>"Ok, I promise." said Hunny, Mori nodded his head in agreement.<br>"Thank you Hunny and Mori." The twins smiled at them.  
>*Next day, at the Host Club*<br>"Everyone, Relate the details you found on Kanako and Suzushima." commanded Tamaki.

"First the Hitachiin Brothers"  
>"<strong>Yes, sir<strong>" said the Hitachiin twins. "**Apparently Kanako and Suzushima are engaged by their parents.**" Haruhi, Tsubasa and Sora were watching as the members were reporting in their finds.  
>"They are very diligent in their reports." said Sora.<br>"Yes, very diligent. I don't know that Miss. Kanako had a fiance. Did you, Haruhi?" Haruhi shook her head.  
>"No, I don't. It was only when Hunny told me that I found out." asked Haruhi. Haruhi and the Hara twins were talking about the topic. Unknown to the group, the Hitachiin twins were watching them, apparently they don't look too happy about it.<br>"Hey Haruhi." said the twins. Haruhi turned to the twins who were waving their hands at her.  
>"It looks like the twins want to talk to me." said Haruhi, looking at the twins.<br>Tsubasa and Sora looked at twins, then at Haruhi.  
>"Go ahead. We needed to talk to Ootori senpai anyway." said Sora, looking at his brother. "Right, Tsubasa"<br>"Yes, that's right. We needed to talk to him." said Tsubasa.  
>"Alright" Haruhi headed towards the twins as Tsubasa and Sora headed towards Kyoya.<br>"What is it Hikaru, Kaoru?" asked Haruhi, reaching the twins. The twins grabbed her by the shoulders and took her to the other side of the room.  
>"What are you two doing?" demanded Haruhi as they let her go.<br>"**We don't want you to talk to THEM anymore.**" said the twins.  
>"Tsubasa and Sora? No way, they are my friends. Why do you two still jealous of them?"<br>"**We are not jealous of them. **Anyway do they know the real reason that you are here?"  
>"No, they once said to me that I don't need to tell them my secrets." The twins sighed and looked at Haruhi.<br>"Anyway, regarding the party, look up the name Suzushima on the Internet?" said Hikaru.  
>"You would find something interesting." added Koaru. Both the twins left her alone, Haruhi was left wondering about the tip the twins give her.<br>"Suzushima...?" whispered Haruhi.  
>*5:00pm same day*<br>"Welcome one and all to the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party." Tamaki announced. The main hall where the party was held was full of decorations, food and music. Young ladies who were regulars at the host club were all dolled up for the special occasion. The members were wearing different suit than their normal uniforms. The party was almost complete except for one thing.  
>"Kyoya, where's Tsubasa and Sora?" asked Haruhi, looking around. Kyoya looked at Haruhi, grinning at her.<br>"They said that their parents were coming home today and that they don't want to miss them." explained Kyoya.  
>"Oh okay." said Haruhi, a little disappointed.<br>"Hey Haruhi" Haruhi turned to see Tamaki walking towards her.  
>"What is it, Tamaki?"<br>"Are you enjoying the party?"  
>"Not really, I am not used to this type of party and Tsubasa and Sora are not here."<br>"What? Those twins are not here?" Haruhi saw the twins walking towards her.  
>"Those twins, they are really not here?" Haruhi nodded her head.<br>"They said that they didn't want to miss their parents on Christmas Eve." Twins' expressions changed when they heard the explanation.  
>"Hey Haruhi, what do they normally do on Christmas?"<br>"They told me that they would wait for their parents to come back on Christmas."  
>"Oh, alright." the twins left to going to two different casino tables. Haruhi looked at the party and sighed.<br>"I wish they were here." thought Haruhi. At casino tables, the twins were explaining the rules of the game.  
>"<strong>Each win will give you one point. The people with the most points would win a dance with a dance member. The one with the most point will receive a kiss from the king. The game will be Blackjack.<strong>" announced the twins.  
>"Okay, who is up first?" asked Hikaru, looking around. Soon four players sat down on each tables, their eyes on the prize.<br>"We needed two more players." announced Koaru. Then two figures appeared, one was wearing a white silk dress with gold sequins around the bodice with a sweetheart neckline and white stilettos. Golden beads were woven into her long hair. A mask shaped like half of sun covered her face. The other one was wearing the same dress expect it was silver and white and with silver stilettos. Silver beads were woven into her long hair. A crescent moon mask was also covered her face. The figures sat at different tables.  
>"Those girls...Are they even supposed to be here?"<br>"Those dresses...aren't those Genesis's famous "Stardust" dresses?"  
>"Where did they get those dresses? They are impossible to get. There is a two year waiting list to get one of those dresses. How did they manage to get two?" The gossip continued until the whole party was talking about the two strangers at the casino tables. Hikaru and Koaru shuffled the cards, dealing them to each player. The girls looked at their hands, most folded their hand, leaving only two players on each table.<br>"This is going to easy." said one girl who overconfidently. She dropped the two cards in her hand onto the table.  
>"Two kings." she turned to the girl with the sun mask. "What do you have?" The sun girl dropped her two cards, revealing a red ace and a red queen.<br>"Huh, an ace and a queen? But that makes..."  
>"Blackjack!" said Koaru."One point goes to the girl with the sun mask." The girl growled in defeat while the sun girl only smiled. Over to the next table, a girl dropped the same hand as the previous girl, but the moon girl dropped a black ace and a black queen.<br>"Another blackjack, one point goes to the girl with the moon mask." said Hikaru.  
>"Darn it." moaned the girl. The moon girl only smiled. The games went on, with each game the sun and moon girls would win with each hand. In ten short minutes, they have managed to rack up to 30 points before the twins stopped the games. The twins looked at their watches and turned to each other, nodding their heads.<br>"**Sorry, ladies. The casino tables are closed until further notice.**" The twins quickly left the table; behind them was Hunny and Mori who was carrying Haruhi over his shoulder. The sun girl and moon girl smiled at the scene, got up from the tables and left.

"Everyone, this is going to be the last waltz. May the winners choose which members they want to dance with." announced Tamaki. The sun girl went up to Kaoru as the moon girl stopped in front of Hikaru. Both held out their hands towards them.  
>"<strong>You want to dance with us?<strong>" The girls nodded their heads silently.  
>"<strong>Alright<strong>" The twins took their hands, putting a hand on their waist. The music started playing, the pairs begun their dance. The twins were surprised as the mysterious girls were dancing very elegantly. Their dresses swirled with each step; the sequins were sparkling like stars.  
>"Wow, you two are pretty good." Hikaru commented.<br>"And your dresses are beautiful as well." added Koaru. The girls smiled at the partners, then they quickly planted a kiss on their cheek.  
>"<strong>Huh?<strong>" the twins stopped and place a hand on their cheek. The girls smiled at them one last time before disappearing into the crowd. The twins started blushing, their hearts were beating very fast.  
>"Who are they?" whispered the twins. For the rest of the night, the twins couldn't stop thinking about the mystery girls.<br>*At Haruhi's house*  
>"Finally, I am home." said Haruhi, sighing. She dropped the bags of leftovers, that the host club give her onto the floor.<br>"Wonder if dad's home." thought Haruhi, taking off her coat. Then something caught her eye, a large present, wrapped in blue paper and green ribbons was on the coffee table.  
>"A present?" Hakuhi thought, picking up the gift. She started taking off the paper and ribbons, revealing a white box. She took off the lid to see something frilly inside. She pulled out a light pink summer dress with a frilly skirt.<br>"Huh? Who send me a dress?" thought Haruhi, turning the dress. She was thinking about the usual suspects when she saw a small card at the bottom of the box. She picked up the card and saw something shocking.  
>On the card, it said: To Haruhi<p>

From Tsubasa and Sora


	7. Chapter 7

*After school, at the Host Club*  
>Haruhi was felt a little uneasy when she saw Tsubasa and Sora with their customers.<br>"Maybe I should ask them." thought Haruhi, pouring tea into cups. She remembered the attempts she made trying to talk to them, only to freeze up in front of them.  
>"Why can't I ask them?" wondered Haruhi. Then a loud scream broke her train of thoughts. She turned and saw Tamaki falling onto the floor in slow motion while a strange girl was hugging Kyoya.<br>"**Kyoya has a fiancee?**" said the twins.  
>"Yes, my name is Renge Hoshakuji. I am transferring to this school today." said the girl. Everyone looked at Tamaki who was sulking in a corner, obviously angry at Kyoya. But Renge continued on with her story.<br>"It was love at first sight. I saw him taking care of the flowers and helping that injured kitten."  
>"<strong>That's very hard to imagine.<strong>"  
>"Are you sure it was Kyoya you saw?" asked Haruhi bluntly.<br>"Of course, he is lonely soul who loves solitude, kind to all and asks for nothing in return. Those priceless moments captured in a love simulation game, featuring Ichijo Miyabi from "Uki Doki Memorial." Renge pointed at Kyoya.  
>"And you look just like him."<br>"A fangirl?" said most of the members in shock. Haruhi noticed that Tsubasa and Sora was not shocked by the news.  
>"Tsubasa and Sora, do you know what she talking about?" she asked, looking at them.<br>Tsubasa and Sora looked at her and nodded their heads.  
>"Our cousins have the game. They really love the characters and the story plot." replied Tsubasa.<br>"Now that you mention it, Kyoya does look a bit like Miyabi in the game." added Sora. Then someone grabbed their hands. Renge looked at them with adoring eyes.  
>"I didn't know that there were comrades here as well." said Renge.<br>"**Huh?**" said the Hara twins. She let go of their hands and turned to Hunny.  
>"Is it true that Kyoya is the manager of this club?" asked Renge.<br>"Yes, it is." answered Hunny.  
>"That's great. I always dreamed about being a shop supervisor."<br>"**We are a host club, not a bakery.**" implied the twins bluntly, but she didn't listen.  
>"It's final then. I am the new manager of this host club." Tamaki turned to Kyoya.<br>"What do we do about this?" Tamaki asked.  
>"She's the daughter of a really important client of my family. Please treat her with respect or else." answered Kyoya.<br>"Since you put it like that." Tamaki pat his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.  
>"Take good care of her, Haruhi. Daddy cannot help you this time." Tamaki fled as well as some of the other members.<br>"Wait a second." protested Haruhi when Kyoya touched her shoulder.  
>"If you fail, your debt will increase." whispered Kyoya. Kyoya lets go of her shoulder and left the room. Haruhi turned her head to Tsubasa and Sora who haven't left the room; she looked at them with pleading eyes. The Hara twins saw her pleading eyes and felt helpless to said no.<br>"**Okay, we will help you.**" said the Hara twins.  
>"Arigatou, Tsubasa and Sora." cried Haruhi.<br>*Cooking Room 1*  
>"Haruhi, Haruhi." said Renge, stirring a bowl of batter.<br>"Yeah, Renge?" answered Haruhi, pulling out a tray of cookies.  
>"Should I add the cream into the batter?"<br>"Oh yes." said Haruhi, putting the tray on the table. "How is the chocolates?"  
>"Oh it's melting great." Renge pointed a big pot on the stove.<br>"No, not on direct heat"  
>"I got it." shouted Sora, running towards the stove. He quickly turned off the flames.<br>"Safe." Sora walked back to Tsubasa who was struggling to hold a large amount of ingredients. He took some of the ingredients from his brother's hands. They place the ingredients on the table.  
>"Haruhi, we brought the ingredients you wanted." said Tsubasa.<br>"Arigatou, you guys." Sora went over to the ovens.  
>"How long before the cakes are done?" asked Sora. Tsubasa looked his watch.<br>"Ten more minutes, Sora"  
>"I want to eat it now!"<br>"What? We haven't even put icing on it yet. Be more patience."  
>"Tsubasa, can you show Renge how grate the ginger?"<br>"Hai, Haruhi." Tsubasa walking towards Haruhi and Renge as Sora watched the cakes. Unknown to the group, the rest of the Host club was watching them.  
>"It's looks like they are having fun." said Hunny.<br>"Haruhi looks so cute in that apron." stated Tamaki. The twins were looking at Tsubasa and Sora who were with Haruhi. They turned away and looked at Tamaki.  
>"<strong>Why are THEY with her?<strong>" the twins complained.  
>"Does it matter? What's important is that Haruhi will be more feminine after this. The bond Haruhi is sharing with Renge will help..."<br>"Shut it, Faker." said Renge. Tamaki were sitting in the corner, his ego hurt by Renge's words.  
>"Kyoya" Renge walked over to Kyoya, holding out a batch of burned cookies.<br>"Haruhi and Tsubasa showed me how to bake cookies. To tell you the truth, I never bake before so I was nervous about this batch."  
>"Such interesting color." commented Kyoya, passing the cookies around.<br>"Ohh, but I know that you will say that it is a feast fit for a king since you bake it for me." Renge blushed.  
>"<strong>Yeah, made for a king what I am eating? A rock.<strong>" the twins remarked sarcastically, eating the burned cookies.  
>"It's not very yummy." commented Hunny, as Mori just looked the cookie. Renge must have heard their comments as she turned around and went berserk on them. Tsubasa, Sora and Haruhi watched from a safe distance.<br>"They really should have said that." commented Tsubasa, cutting a piece of cake that was made beforehand.  
>"Well, they are who they are" replied Sora. Haruhi nodded in agreement, taking a bite of one of her cookies. Having to escape Renge's wrath, the twins notices that Tamaki was still depressed, then an idea enter their heads. They turned to Haruhi. Hikaru pushed her head closer, taking a bite of the cookie in her mouth.<br>"Mmmm, tasty." said Hikaru. Tamaki looked at them.  
>"You have a bit of cream on your face." commented Koaru, licking the cream off her face. That when Tamaki snapped and cursed at the twins.<br>"You know I could have wiped it off." said Haruhi, looking annoyed. Then something flew right in the twins' faces. Cake was glued on the twins' faces as the plates slid off. Haruhi turned to see Tsubasa and Sora who clearly looked angry.  
>"Oopps, our hands slipped." said Tsubasa.<br>"Here, let us help you with that." said Sora. The Hara twins each grabbing a towel walked over to the brothers. The twins was cleaned the cake off the brother's faces, leaving only one spot uncleaned.  
>"<strong>Looks like we missed a spot<strong>" The Hara twins lick the cake off their faces. The brothers quickly put a hand on their cheek, looked at the twins and start blushing uncontrollable. Tamaki and Haruhi looked on in shock.  
>"Why did you do that?" demanded Hikaru.<br>"I thought you like having a gay relationship." stated Tsubasa.  
>"It's only for show." stated Kaoru.<br>"So you two are not gay at all?" asked Sora. The brothers nodded as the twins laughed at their reaction.  
>"Something's not right." everyone looked at Renge who looked dead serious at the members.<br>"All the members are lacking, expected for Kyoya of course." said Renge, taking off the apron.  
>"We needed to have a total revision of the members, starting with you." Renge pointed at Hunny who was crying from the pain of the pinch Renge inflicted on him.<br>"You may look cute and innocent, but on the inside, you are a ravening monster." Hunny shocked by the news, but Renge didn't stop there.  
>"Mori, you watch over Hunny, consumed by concern for him."<br>"The twins will agonize on how similar they are, especially when you two join the basketball club."  
>"Haruhi, a student at this school, but poor in both wealthy and family"<br>"The other twins will be in love with the twins, but are tormented by their forbidden love and their lower statuses."  
>"Tamaki, Loved and idolized for your appearance, but you don't who you really are. You are the Lonely King."<br>"The Lonely King... That fits me perfectly." Tamaki mumbled.  
>"Kyoya, you are fine, no need to change."<br>"I'm honored." said Kyoya. Renge turned her attention back to Tamaki.  
>"<strong>Kyoya, do something.<strong>" said the brothers, looking at him.  
>"Haruhi is in charge of her. Beside our president is quite interested in this." Tamaki was posing for his new role with Renge encouraging him.<br>"Let's see how it goes, shall we? It could be interesting" Kyoya flashed a cold grin; the group receives chills down their spines.


	8. Chapter 8

*The next day*  
>The Hitachiin twins were playing a basketball game on the court.<br>"Go, Hikaru, Go, Koaru" screamed the girls in the crowd.  
>"Aren't they fantastic?"<br>"They're spectacular." Hikaru was taking a sip of water when a fan come up to him.  
>"Here's a towel, Kaoru."<br>"Thanks, but I'm Hikaru."  
>"Ohh...I..I'm sorry."<br>"No sweat, I'm used to it." Then Hikaru felt a sudden pain in his left leg. The whistle blew as Koaru lying on the floor, hugging his leg in pain. The crowd grasped as people were calling for an ambulance.  
>"Koaru!" shouted Hikaru, rushing to his brother's side, but the coach stopped him.<br>"Hikaru, the game is still going on. C'mon"  
>"Hikaru, I said..."<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Hikaru..." said Koaru, still panting.<br>"It's okay. We can't share everything. It's my pain and the game is still going on."  
>"I can't... the pain...it's too much to bear." Hikaru dropped to his knees, crying. Then the scenery changed, now the twins were outside, sitting in the rain. In front of them was Tamaki who looking at them sadly.<br>"I envy you two... Always together and never alone." admitted Tamaki.  
>"But Tamaki...You're everyone's idol." stated Hikaru.<br>"An idol...huh...If that is all I am praised for, then I am better off alone."  
>At the nearest building, Tsubasa and Sora were watching the group, their eyes full of malice.<br>"That bastard Tamaki...talking to them if he was above them." barked Sora, banging his fist on the wall.  
>"Stop it, Sora." said Tsubasa, his eyes now filled with sadness. "We are from two different worlds and of the same gender, they could never love us." Sora banged his fist on the wall again, then dropping to his knees.<br>"Tsubasa, why is fate so unforgiving?" Tsubasa closed his eyes.  
>"I don't know, Sora. I don't know."<br>They continued watching as the rain poured onto their hearts. Haruhi collapsed onto the ground, her back on a tree. She was panting, her eyes, and full of fear. Hunny was standing in front of her with Mori behind him.  
>"End of the line, Pauper." Hunny declared.<br>"Hunny, you shouldn't do this. If you hurt others, you only hurt yourself."  
>"You shouldn't question me, Takashi. My next scolding will be even more severe. There are those who must learn their place in this world." Hunny looked at Haruhi with a cold murderous face. He could see the fear in her eyes, then Hunny started crying.<br>"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I promised I won't be mean again." Hunny jumped into her lap, still crying.  
>"CUT!" shouted Renge."Stick to the script, people." She turned to the camera crew.<br>"Everyone, take five."  
>"Hai, Miss Hoshakuji." The film crew scrambled to get everything in order. All the members were watching as they were drying themselves from the fake rain.<br>"Where'd she get the film crew?" asked Haruhi, a bit bewildered.  
>"They all came from Hollywood." answered Kyoya.<br>"Somehow we went from revision to movie."  
>"I remember that she said something about opening scenes." said Hikaru.<br>"You guys still don't get it?" asked Sora, wiping his hair dry. The members shook their heads.  
>"Renge is making a movie version of "Uki Memo"." answered Tsubasa. The members were completely shocked by the news.<br>"The movie is going to be a total bust anyway. Look at the script." said Sora, holding out a script. Haruhi, Hunny and Mori took a look at the script.  
>"It may seem that Haruhi is the lead, but it's really Kyoya who was pulling the strings to everything that was happening." Haruhi readed. Koaru took the script from Sora's hand, reading it himself.<br>"So what's with us playing basketball if the movie is only focusing on one person?" stated Koaru, throwing the script.  
>"Plus that is too much rain for one movie." added Sora.<br>"Who wrote this script anyway?" asked Hikaru.  
>"I saw Renge with the script writers." answered Tsubasa.<br>Oh.. Haruhi, could you hand this to Tamaki?" He was handing a towel to her. "He should be done with his scene."  
>"Okay." She took the towel and went to the other side of the set. The rest talked about the movie when they heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the set.<br>"Something's definitely wrong." said Sora, running towards the set.  
>The rest followed Sora, they seen a crying Haruhi and Tamaki launching a punch at a person who looks like a delinquent. The delinquent fall down to the ground, his friend was paralyzed with fear as he witnessed Tamaki's anger. Tsubasa and Sora went up to the delinquents, their faces said murder all over.<br>"Oh shit, it's the knights of Ouran." said the delinquent.  
>"I don't know you guys are, but prepare to die." threatening Sora, cracking his knuckles.<br>"Don't worry. We will arrange your funerals for you." added Tsubasa with a creepy grin on his face.  
>"C'mon." said the friend, dragging the wounded delinquent away. Tsubasa and Sora turned around see to Tamaki, trying to comfort Haruhi.<br>"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki asked frantically.  
>"Ow...ow...one of my contacts slipped out." said Haruhi, rubbing her eye.<br>"Finally it's out." said Haruhi in relief as the contact was in her hand.  
>"So it wasn't their faults then. Who faults was it?" asked Hikaru, standing next to the structure.<br>"Only one guess." said Koaru, standing next to him.  
>*<em>clang, clang wheee<em>*  
>The structure behind them started swaying back and forth before collapsing. Hikaru and Koaru stood there, frozen with fear.<br>The twins closed their eyes, awaiting the heavy metal pipes and wooden boards to hit them.  
>"<strong>Watch out!<strong>" The structure collapsed on top of them. Hikaru and Koaru felt no pain; they opened their eyes to see Tsubasa and Sora with blood running down their faces and clothes, smiling at them. They move the metal pipes and wooden boards off their arms.  
>"Are you okay?" asked Tsubasa.<br>"Are you kidding me? What about you two?" screamed Hikaru.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Sora.<br>"The blood... you are injured." shouted Koaru.  
>"Huh?" the Hara twins touched their faces, the blood wiped off onto their hands.<br>"Oh, this. It's red paint." explained Tsubasa.  
>"Red...paint?"<br>"Yeah, a bucket of red paint splashed on us." sad Sora, point at a certain direction. The twins looked and saw a bucket of red paint, a few feet away from them.  
>"But the pipes and boards..." said Koaru.<br>"They are props for the next scene. But it did little damages to us." said Tsubasa.  
>"Why? Why did you guys protect us?" demanded Hikaru.<br>"Because you are very important to us. That's why we protect you two." answered Tsubasa.  
>"It doesn't matter." shouted Koaru. "You should think about yourself more than total strangers."<br>"But you guys are not total strangers to us, you are our dear friends." stated Sora. Tsubasa and Sora smiled, the twins sighed.  
>"Please next time, be more careful." They nodded their heads.<br>"Oh wow." said Renge."Did you get that?" she turned the the film crew.  
>"Yep, we have the footages."<br>"That's great. Now all we need is Kyoya's shot."  
>*<em>smash<em>*  
>Kyoya started smashing the camera with a large rock.<br>"Kyoya!" said Renge, running towards the destroyed camera.  
>"The footage, its destroyed." said the cameraman. Renge turned back to Kyoya.<br>"Kyoya, why did you do that?"  
>"I will not allow you to use those recordings for your own gains. To be frank, this was all a nuisance from the very start." stated Kyoya, coldly.<br>"Why? Kyoya would say "Don't worry about it.", then start patting my head." said Renge who was starting to cry.  
>"That's not our Kyoya." said Tamaki.<br>"It was fun for a while." said Hikaru, walking towards the group with Tsubasa behind him.  
>"Love can really spawn from unfathomable reasons." stated Koaru with Sora following close behind.<br>"You cannot base real love off of a fantasy love. Right, Sora?"  
>"Yes, Tsubasa." Haruhi looked at Renge.<br>"Looking at that person and getting to know him...That's a real relationship." said Haruhi, smiling at her. Renge looked down, but stopped crying.  
>"I see...sorry I didn't realize that earlier." The group headed back to the Host club while Renge went back to her villa.<br>"That was tiring." said Sora, stretching out his arms.  
>"But it was fun." added Tsubasa.<br>"Oh yeah, we are still wearing our spoiled uniforms." Tsubasa and Sora look at their uniforms which was covered in red paint.  
>"We have extra uniforms at the host club." said Kyoya. "The nurse's office is empty, so you can change there. I will have Haruhi bring you the uniforms."<br>"Thank you, Kyoya." said Tsubasa  
>"Haruhi, we will be waiting." said Sora. They headed towards the hospital ward. The rest of the members enter the host club, Kyoya went into the back and reappeared, holding two uniforms in his hands.<br>"Haruhi, go give this to Tsubasa and Sora." said Kyoya, handing her the uniforms.  
>"Okay." said Haruhi, taking the uniforms. Then the twins snatched the uniforms from her hands and headed for the door.<br>"Huh? Where are you guys going?"  
>"We are going to deliver these." stated Hikaru.<br>"We owned them a sense of gratitude at least." said Koaru. Haruhi smiled at them as they left. The twins stopped in front of the nurse's room and entered the room.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora We have your new uniforms." said Hikaru.<br>"Wait, don't pull back the curtains!" The twins looked each other and grabbed the curtains.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora..." said Kaoru as they pull back the curtains. That when they saw Tsubasa and Sora hastily putting on their shirts. Their chests were covered with bandages, but they could clearly see something outlined by the bandages. The twins froze on the spot as the Hara twins stared at them. Then the door opened, coming in was Haruhi and Tamaki.<br>"Hey, you guys dropped the..."  
>Hakuhi and Tamaki froze as well as they saw what the twins saw.<br>"Oh boy." said Sora.  
>"How are we going to explain this?" siad Tsubasa.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

*Back at the host club*  
>Tsubasa and Sora was sitting on the couch, wearing their new uniforms, watching Tamaki who was walking back and forth. The other members were watching him as well.<br>"So you two are girls?" asked Tamaki, looking at the Hara twins.  
>"Yup!" answered Sora.<br>"Tell me why were you two wearing the male version of the uniform?"  
>"We hated the female version." answered Tsubasa.<br>"So you basically lied to us about your gender to enter the host club."  
>"Technically, we never said that we were boys."<br>"And you were the ones who invited us to join the host club."  
>"That's not the point! The point is, that you two are girls and girls should not be on the staff."<br>"Well, you let Haruhi stay here."  
>"What?"<br>"We know that Haruhi is a girl." Tamaki started breaking in a cold sweat.  
>"Whhaat arree youu taalking abboouut?" stuttered Tamaki, looking away from them.<br>"That's enough, Tamaki." sighed Kyoya.  
>"Mom... you knew."<br>"Of course, I always gather information for every member of the club."  
>"Who else knew about this?"<br>"We did!" Everyone looked at Hunny and Mori, who raised their hands.  
>"Hunny, Mori you knew about this?" Hunny nodded his head.<br>"I seem them before. I asked Kyo to confirm their identities for me" explained Hunny. Tamaki turned his attention back to Tsubasa and Sora.  
>"Give one good reason not to kick you two out of host club?" demanded Tamaki. Tsubasa and Sora looked at each other, then back at Tamaki with sadden looks on their faces.<br>"I guess we have no reasons to convince you to let us stay." said Tsubasa.  
>"But if the other members agree with your decision, then we will leave." said Sora.<br>"Okay, then who votes for Tsubasa and Sora to leave, raises your hands." No one raised their hands, not even Tamaki.  
>"The Hara twins never really lied to us. They were very kind and honest." stated Haruhi.<br>"Tsubasa and Sora are our friends. We love having them around." said Hunny, Mori nodded his head in agreement.  
>"<strong>We hate to admit it, but they saved our lives.<strong>" said the twins.  
>"Mother, what do you think?" asked Tamaki, looking at Kyoya.<br>"They are an important asserts to the club and I am pretty sure you will miss them as well." replied Kyoya. Tamaki grinned and looked back at Tsubasa and Sora.  
>"It looks like you two get to stay in host club." Tamaki announced. The Hara twins smiled.<br>"**Arigatou Goziamasu.**" said the Hara twins in delight. Everyone smiled at the pair.  
>"Before we conclude this meeting, are there any other secrets you forget to tell us."<br>Tsubasa and Sora looked each other, then looked back at the members with a nervous look on their faces.  
>"We don't know how you guys are going to react to this?" said Sora.<br>"What is it?" asked Tamaki.  
>"The real reason we came to Ouran was to meet our fiancés." said Tsubasa.<br>"Congratulation! Tsu and Sora" Hunny said.  
>"Who are the lucky men you two are about to marry?" Tsubasa and Sora pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru.<br>"HUH?" everyone screamed.  
>"Hikaru Hitachiin." said Tsubasa, looking at Hikaru.<br>"Koaru Hitachiin." said Sora, looking at Koaru.  
>"<strong>We are your brides to be.<strong>" It was then that the twins lost their souls to the shocking news.

"You have reached the voicemail of Yuzuha Hitachiin. Please leave a message after the tone."  
>"Damn it. She is not picking up." barked Hikaru, hanging up at his phone.<br>"Try again. She needs to explain this to us." shouted Koaru. Hikaru and Koaru were listening on the phone as it was ringing loudly on speaker. Everyone else was drinking tea, watching the twins who were trying to contact their mother. Haruhi turned her attention back to Tsubasa and Sora who were sipping their tea.  
>"So you guys are engaged to the twins." asked Haruhi.<br>"That's right." answered Tsubasa, putting down her teacup.  
>"Actually, it's arranged marriage set up by our parents." added Sora.<br>"So how did you know I was a girl?"  
>"It was not very hard to figure out, Haruhi."<br>"Plus we are your friends, aren't we."  
>"So Haruhi, why are you working in this host club?" asked Tsubasa.<br>"I own the host club a large amount of money. I am working it off by being a host." sighed Haruhi.  
>"Oh, so that's the reason you are here." said Sora.<br>"I bet Tamaki mistook you for a boy." Haruhi nodded her head.  
>"I wonder if he knows that you were a girl sooner, he would have dropped the debt right away."<br>"Maybe"  
>"But instead, he is making a girl work as a boy to pay off the debt."<br>"Yup." As the girls were drinking their tea, Tamaki was sitting alone at the corner, upset by what the Hara twins just said. Meanwhile, the Hitachiin twins were listening to the phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"**Mom, is that you?**" said the twins.  
>"Hi, Hikaru and Koaru. Did you guys called because you miss me?"<br>"Mom, what's with this whole arranged marriage business?" demanded Hikaru.  
>"Oh my, you two already met Tsubasa and Sora."<br>"Not only did we meet, they have been working at the host club with us."  
>"Please tell me that you guys didn't think that they were boys."<br>"Yes, we did." Then there was silent throughout the whole room.  
>"TSUBASA, SORA." Tsubasa and Sora got up and went to the phone.<br>"**Yes? Fashion Bird.**" said the Hara twins.  
>"Didn't I specially tell to wear the female uniforms of the school?"<br>"**No, you said to wear the uniforms of the school. You never said which one we have to wear.**"  
>"With your looks, no wonder they mistaken you two for boys."<br>"So you are saying that we could still wear the male uniforms then." said Tsubasa.  
>"NO, that's not what I meant."<br>"You implied so we are going to stick with the uniforms."  
>"Tsubasa, Sora Wait"<br>"**Bye Fashion Bird.**" The Hara twins left the conversation.  
>"Dang it, those girls could be hard headed sometimes."<br>"Mom, this arranged marriage business..." asked Hikaru.  
>"Tsubasa and Sora are the daughters of good friends of your father and I. The marriages between you four were arranged from when you two were 5 years old."<br>"That was a long time ago. We don't want to get married."  
>"Please at least give them a chance. They are not bad girls and I am pretty sure that you two will understand them better. Plus they specially choose you two from that time."<br>"Wait, Mom. What do you mean from that time?"  
>"Sorry you two, I am getting on a plane right now. Bye." The call was hang up, the phone started beeping.<br>"Damn it." growled Hikaru, hanging up the phone. "She hanged up on us."  
>"Now what do we do?" asked Kaoru. They turned to their heads to Tsubasa and Sora who was staring back as well.<br>"**Cancel the engagement.**" demanded the Hitachiin brothers, slamming their fists on the table.  
>"<strong>No!<strong>" answered the Hara sisters, drinking their tea calmly.  
>"That's no point of this engagement. So cancel it." stated Hikaru.<br>"Give us one good reason to cancel the engagement." replied Tsubasa.  
>"We are too young to get marry." said Koaru.<br>" Don't worry, We won't get marry until we are 18." replied Sora, eat her piece of cake.  
>"What about college?"<br>"**We could wait.**" The brothers were run out of reasons until Kaoru thought of one.  
>"But you two are not in love with us, right?" Tsubasa and Sora started blushing a dark shade of red which everyone took notice of.<br>"Please excuse us for a second." said Tsubasa, dragging Sora with her. They left the room, closing the door behind them. The twins dropped to the ground.  
>"Did you see that?"<br>"They were blushing. You know what that means..."  
>"They are already in love with us." though the twins.<br>"I don't get it." The twins looked at Haruhi.  
>"Why are Tsubasa and Sora are in love with you two?" The twins sighed, each grabbing a chair and sitting down.<br>"We don't know." said Hikaru.  
>"Our mom said something happened ten years ago that caused the engagement." added Koaru.<br>"So what did happened ten years ago?"  
>"<strong>We don't remember.<strong>" Then Koaru remember something.  
>"Oh yeah, Kyoya, do you have that thing we asked you for." asked Koaru, turning his head towards Kyoya.<br>"Yes, I have them right here." said Kyoya, sticking out a thick envelope towards the twins. Hikaru took the envelope from Kyoya.  
>"What's in the envelope?" asked Hunny, looking on with curiosity. Hikaru open the envelope, pulling out two pictures. He handed one of the pictures to Koaru, both the twins started smiling. Haruhi took a glance at the pictures to see the girl with the sun mask and the girl with the moon mask.<br>"It's those girls from the Christmas party." said Haruhi, startling the twins.  
>"Really?" shouted Tamaki, taking the picture from Hikaru's hand. He could the moon girl running through the crowd; a mysterious smile graced her face. Tamaki froze on the spot, blushing.<br>"I will take that back." said Hikaru, annoyed, swiping the picture from Tamaki's hand.  
>"Wow, they are very pretty." Hunny said, looking at the pictures.<br>"Don't look." said Kaoru, blushing.  
>"If I remember correctly, they were the ones that kissed you two on the cheek. Right, Mori?"<br>"Yes, Hunny." said Mori. The twins blushed even harder.  
>"Do you like them or something?"<br>"**So what if we like them!**"  
>"It's so very rare that the twins falling in love with someone, especially at the same time." said Kyoya.<br>"Wow, it must be great to be in love."  
>"<strong>Hey, cut it out!<strong>"  
>"So do you know who they are?"<br>"No, they run away before we got a chance to ask them."  
>"Too bad, that you never had the chance to talk to them."<br>"It's probably bad luck on our part."  
>Then a hand touched Hikaru's shoulder, the twins turned to see Tamaki crying in a handkerchief.<br>"**Why the hell are you crying for?**" shouted the twins.  
>"The brothers finally found love, but alas in cruel twist of fate, they fled like shooting stars across the winter sky." Tamaki said, still crying.<br>"Listen up, everyone. Starting tomorrow, we will search for the twins' lost loves."  
>"Haii!"<br>"**Wait a second...**"  
>"Don't worry. We will help you find your lost loves." As the host club were planning, Tsubasa and Sora were outside sitting on the grass, their faces still red from embarrassment.<br>"Man, that was so embarrassing." said Tsubasa, lying on the grass. Her arms were covering her eyes.  
>"Tsubasa, we don't have a lot of time left, do we?" said Sora, looking up at the sky. Tsubasa sat up, looking at her twin sister.<br>"No, we don't, Sora"  
>"What is going to happen to us?"<br>"If we don't succeed, we will never see the host club again." Sora hugged her knees.  
>"I don't want to leave them." Tsubasa rubbed her sister's head.<br>"I know, Sora. I feel the same way." The sisters watched the sky as the birds continued to chirp.


	10. Chapter 10

I am going to try and built a relationship between the four. Please try to bear with me. The mystery behind the Hara twins will soon be revealed.(maybe) ;)

*Next day, in the classroom*  
>"<strong>Huh? The club wants to find the twins' lost loves?<strong>" said Tsubasa and Sora. Haruhi nodded her head. There were no classes today so the students are spreading their free time talking and roaming the hallways.  
>"Tamaki is very interested to see who the mystery girls are" explained Haruhi. Sora put down the manga that she was reading.<br>"And the twins?" asked Sora.  
>"Tamaki dragged them to see every girl that went to the party."<br>"Should we help in any way?" asked Tsubasa.  
>"Tamaki said that little girls should stay out of men's business." Haruhi was startled when Tsubasa and Sora stood up all of sudden.<br>"Only men could help. Huh?" murmured Sora, cracking her knuckles.  
>"Does he think we're that useless?" muttered Tsubasa in a low threatening voice. Haruhi could see an intense black cracking aurora surrounded the twins.<br>"Tsubasa, Sora calm down." The twins looked at Haruhi and sighed.  
>"Fine, but we get to throw him into the ceiling."<br>"What happened to the window?"  
>"Throwing him out the window is too nice of us."<br>"Throwing him into the ceiling is much more fun."  
>"Achoo" Tamaki sneezed.<br>"Someone must be mocking me right now." though Tamaki.  
>"<strong>King!<strong>" Tamaki turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru running towards him.  
>"So how did it go?" asked Tamaki.<br>"Are you kidding me?" said Hikaru, grabbing him by the collar. "There were at least 2000 girls in that room."  
>"Did you really expect us to go through each girl?" asked Kaoru.<br>"Yes." said Tamaki, bluntly. The twin got very angry and started beating Tamaki.  
>"<strong>Stupid King!<strong>" the twins left, leaving Tamaki behind.  
>*Back at school*<br>"Stupid King! Who does he think he is?" said Hikaru.  
>"He is an idiot." said Kaoru.<br>"Hey, Hikaru"  
>"Yeah, Kaoru?"<br>"Why do you want to find your mystery girl?" Hikaru sighed.  
>"I don't know. But that night, I felt something different."<br>"How so?"  
>"It kinda hard to describe, when we were dancing, I felt very happy. Her smile, it was mysterious, yet beautiful. How about you, Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at his brother.<br>"It's like you said. She was having fun and I felt the same way as well. Her smile was radiant like the sun"  
>"After she left, my heart started to beat very fast."<br>"Mine too" The twins fell silent. Hikaru reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the photo of him and moon girl dancing together. He remembered how happy and surprised he was when they were dancing together. Kaoru pulled out his picture of himself taking the sun girl's hand. He smiled as he remembered how fun it was dance with her.  
>*Ba thump Ba thump*<br>The twins put a hand on their chest.  
>"I am not feeling too well." complained Hikaru.<br>"It feels like my heart is about to bust." added Kaoru.  
>"I am going to the courtyard, needed some fresh air."<br>"I have to pick up something at the clubroom." The twins headed into opposite directions. Tamaki finished interview when Kyoya walked up to him.  
>"Dad, Have you found the mystery girls yet?" asked Kyoya.<br>"No, Mom. It seen that they are more elusive than I thought." replied Tamaki.  
>"Don't worry; they will appear sooner than we think."<br>*At the courtyard*  
>"Made it." thought Hikaru, walking towards the nearest tree. He sat down, his back towards the tree. The breeze was blowing, the trees started to rustle as the clouds rolled by.<br>"This is what I needed." thought Hikaru, relaxing. Then he heard something, a very high pitched whistle coming from right above him.  
>"Must been a bird or something." thought Hikaru, dismissing the sound. Then he heard of branches cracking and breaking.<br>"Ahhhhhh...Look out." Something heavy dropped on top of Hikaru.  
>"Ouch...that hurts." said Hikaru.<br>"I am so sorry." Hikaru could see Tsubasa on top of him. The two immediately started to blush.  
>"I am so sorry, Hikaru." said Tsubasa, scrambling to get off of him. Hikaru sat up while Tsubasa was watching him.<br>"What were you doing so high up in the tree?" asked Hikaru angrily looking at Tsubasa.  
>"I…was…just…feeding...some…birds." said Tsubasa, embarrassed.<br>"Birds?" Hikaru looked around. "If you were feeding birds, then where the bird..." Then something hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out.  
>"Hikaru!" He started to black out.<br>"Hikaru, look at this." he heard a high pitched whistle coming out of nowhere. Then soon enough, he heard the flapping of wings.  
>"Look Hikaru, the birds actually came. Is that cool?"<br>"Yes, it is." said Hikaru. He could hear giggling.  
>"I hope we could meet again someday."<br>"Wait, what do mean by that?" the giggling grew more and more distance.  
>"Bye Hikaru. I hope we could meet again someday."<br>"Wait, wait." Hikaru woke up, his arm was reaching out for something, but nothing was there.  
>"Oh, good you are awake." Hikaru looked to see Tsubasa in front of him. As he was sitting up, a jacket slipped off his chest.<br>"Tsubasa, what happened?" Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "Ouch, why does my head hurt?"  
>"About that, you accidentally hit on the head with this." Tsubasa held up a metal lunch pail with the lid fastened on the top.<br>"What was in that thing?" asked Hikaru.  
>"The bird seeds." Hikaru looked at Tsubasa quite angrily.<br>"So this was your fault then."  
>"Yes, and I am very sorry!" She clapped her hands together. "Please don't be mad at me." Hikaru sighed.<br>"I am too tired to be mad right now, so I will spare you for now."  
>"Arigatou." Hikaru notice that there were more birds in the courtyard. Usually there would be one or two that would appear on occasion, there were at least 7 sparrows and robins in front of him.<br>"Where did these birds come from?" Hikaru asked, looking at Tsubasa.  
>"These birds...I don't know, when I whistled, they immediately came."<br>"Show me how you attract these birds." Tsubasa listened to the sounds around them and looked at the sky. She begun to whistled, Hikaru realized that it was the same whistle from before. Then more birds out of nowhere started to descend on the pair. Tsubasa who was still whistling held out her hand, a small sparrow flew right to her hand. Tsubasa whistled the first three notes, the sparrow sing back the notes. Hikaru watched Tsubasa smiling at the small bird.  
>"Why does that smile look familiar?" thought Hikaru as he closed his eyes. Then the picture of the moon girl flashed into his mind.<br>"No, it can't be." he thought, cradling his head.  
>"Hikaru, is everything okay?" he opened his eyes to saw Tsubasa who was looking at him with a worried look on her face.<br>"Yes, I am fine." Hikaru reassured. "So Tsubasa, about the engagement..."  
>"If you are trying to talk me out of the engagement, the answer is still no." said Tsubasa.<br>"Shit!" thought Hikaru, sweating bullets.  
>"But why go through with this? Why did you choose us?" asked Hikaru.<br>"You really didn't remember, do you?"  
>"Remember what?" she shook her head.<br>"It's too bad. We were happier back then."  
>"Back then? Why won't you tell me what is happening?" she shook her head.<br>"This is something you have to remember to understand."  
>"Fine, this is not worth the effort anyway." Tsubasa started chuckling, he noticed her action.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing, it just that you look and act like a child."<br>"I am not a child!"  
>"But that what make you cute." Hikaru started to blush. He looked away, out of embarrassment.<br>"We should find the others, I know that Kaoru is in the clubroom."  
>"Ok, race to the clubroom."<br>"You are on!" The two races back to the school.  
>*At the Host club*<br>Kaoru was entering the Host Club. The room was empty so Kaoru breathing a sigh of relief.  
>"I need to relax." said Kaoru, lying down on the couch. His mind was wrecked with images of the sun girl and the memories of the Christmas party.<br>"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" thought Kaoru. He had tried to wrap his brain around it until he was too exhausted to care anymore. Then he heard something came from another room. It was faint, but he could hear someone singing. The song was soft and soothing, causing Kaoru to become sleepy. He closed his eyes and went off to sleep.  
>"Kaoru, listen to this." Then the song was playing in his head.<br>"Did you like it?"  
>"It was very pretty." said Kaoru.<br>"I will let you hear more someday. Too bad we couldn't stay together a bit longer."  
>"Wait, what do you mean?"<br>"Bye, Kaoru. I pray that we could meet again someday."  
>"Wait, wait. I still have questions for you." Kaoru quickly sat up, his eyes was snapped wide open.<br>"Kaoru, what's wrong?" He turned to see Sora, carrying a tray in her hands.  
>"No, nothing." said Kaoru, trying to smile. Sora set the tray on table, then sat next to him<br>"Why are you lying?" said Sora.  
>"Huh? What do you mean?<br>"I can tell that you are lying to me." Kaoru was a little surprised by what Sora said. The only person that could tell that he was lying was Hikaru.  
>"You found me out." Kaoru rubbed his head. Sora poured a cup of tea and handed it to Kaoru.<br>"Here, drink this, it will help calm you down."  
>"Arigatou." Kaoru took the cup, taking a sip of the tea.<br>"Sora, was it you that was singing?" Sora almost dropped a cup she was holding, then she started blushing.  
>"No, what make you think I could sing?"<br>"All the music classes were cancelled. The libraries are too far away for me to hear anything." Sora looked down, her face, red from embarrassment.  
>"I thought I was by myself, so I never thought that someone would hear me."<br>"So it was you singing before." Sora started blushing even harder.  
>"This is a secret, only Tsubasa and my parents know about it. Please don't tell anyone."<br>"Alright, I won't tell anyone."  
>"Really?"<br>"I really don't care about that type of stuff. I'm too tired right now."  
>"Arigatou." Sora smiled at Kaoru.<br>"Why does that smile look familiar?" thought Kaoru as he was pondering. Then the picture of the sun girl popped into his head.  
>"No way, that's impossible." he thought, nervously drinking his tea.<br>"So Sora, Why are you and your sister only interested in marrying us?" asked Kaoru. Sora looked at him grimly.  
>"Kaoru, Why can't you and your brother remember that promise?" said Sora.<br>"We don't know what that promise was, maybe a hint would be nice."  
>"It has something to do with our engagement. That's all I could say." Kaoru looked at Sora, puzzled.<br>"But how did it happen? The engagement, I mean."  
>"Kaoru, I am sorry, but I can't tell you any more information. This is something you and your brother have to figure out."<br>"Boy, you are one stubborn girl."  
>"You are not any better, Miss Female Role." Kaoru was shocked by what Sora just said.<br>"Miss Female Role?"  
>"If you have any more comments about me, you should really think before you speak."<br>"This girl...she really means business." Then the doors opened, Kaoru and Sora turned to see Hikaru panting and gasping for air.  
>"Hey Hikaru, why are you out of breath?" asked Kaoru. Then Tsubasa appeared, she wasn't panting and gasping for air like Hikaru.<br>"Hey Tsubasa, Let me guess you challenge Hikaru to a race." commented Sora.  
>"Yup and I lose." asked Tsubasa, rubbing the back of her head.<br>"Are you kidding me? You are a monster, you ran like it's a light walk." said Hikaru after catching his breath.  
>"What do you mean, Hikaru?"<br>"She ran without stopping, from the courtyard to here."  
>"Wow, good job, Tsubasa."<br>"But I still lost though."  
>"You were too easy on him. You could have outrun him in a second if you wanted to." Tsubasa sat next to her sister, pouring a cup of tea. Kaoru want over to Hikaru, dragging him outside the clubroom.<br>"What is it, Kaoru?" said Hikaru, sitting up, looking at his brother.  
>"Have you getting any information out of Tsubasa?" asked Kaoru, Hikaru shook his head.<br>"She didn't tell more anything about the engagement. She said something about a promise and remembering it. What about you, Kaoru?" Kaoru shook his head as well.  
>"Sora told me the same thing. What are we going to do about this?"<br>"One thing's for certain, they are hiding something major from us." The twins opened the door slightly, to see Tsubasa and Sora enjoying themselves.  
>"<strong>We need more information on them.<strong>" said the twins.

*The next day*  
>Kyoya was looking though some of his papers when the doors opened. He saw Hikaru and Kaoru walking in, their faces looking very serious.<br>"What is it, you two?" asked Kyoya.  
>"We need information on Tsubasa and Sora." stated Hikaru.<br>"On what grounds?"  
>"On the grounds, that we are going to get married and like to know why." said Koaru Kyoya looked at the twins and sighed. He snapped his finger, one of his agents came running to his side.<br>"Yes, Young Master?"  
>"Get me the files on Tsubasa and Sora Hara."<br>"Yes, right away." The agent left, then 30 seconds later, he returned with two files in his hands.  
>"Here you go, Young Master." the agent handing the two files to Kyoya.<br>"That will be all. You may go now."  
>"Yes, Young Master." the agent left in a hurry.<br>The twins felt a little antsy as Kyoya was looking through the files that the agent handed him.  
>"Here are the documents on Tsubasa and Sora that you two wanted." said Kyoya, passing the files to the twins. The twins immediately picked up the files, Hikaru was looking at Tsubasa's file while Kaoru was looking at Sora's file.<br>"The Hara twins were born on August 19. Their father is a Navy Commander, who retired when the twins were born. Their mother is a fashion designer, quite famous in the industry." explained Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at every detail in the files, trying to find any hints about the secret. It was on the last page that the twins find something interesting. Inside both files were two copies of two pictures. In one picture were two girls with long brown hair, standing back to back, holding each other's hand. Each was wearing a white and pink floral dress, their faces was lively and happy. Their green eyes shine like bright green leaves under the sunlight. In the other picture were two boys with short brown hair dressed in white dress shirts, black pants and shoes. One was wearing a black and green vest while the other has a black jacket with green lining and sunglasses on top of his head. Their faces were relaxed but somewhat fierce, their green eyes shone like dark emeralds. The twins knew that the boys in the picture were Tsubasa and Sora. But the girls in the other picture had them both stumped, and then Hikaru noticed something striking about the girls' smiles. He took out his picture of the moon girl and started comparing the pictures.  
>"Their faces and smiles..." said Hikaru, looking at the pictures.<br>"Hikaru?" said Koaru, looking at his brother.  
>"Koaru, her face and smile is similar to the girl at the party." Then Koaru took out his picture of the sun girl and compare the two pictures.<br>"You're right, their faces and smiles are similar." The twins looked at Kyoya who was looking at his papers again.  
>"<strong>Kyoya!<strong>" The twins put the picture of the two girls in front of his face. "**Who are these girls?**"  
>"Those are the Hara twins. They had modeling jobs for their mom and her company." The Hitachiin twins closed the files and handed it back to Kyoya. Both left the room, their faces were red.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

*3 days later*  
>The students of Ouran were looking the exams scores were posted on the wall. Haruhi was looking very grim as she looked the test results.<p>

Results of Class 1-A  
>1. Sora Hara<br>2. Tsubasa Hara  
>3. Haruhi Fujioka<br>4. Hikaru Hitachiin  
>5. Koaru Hitachiin<p>

"Oh boy, this is not good." thought Haruhi.  
>"Wow, Sora, You are finally first." said Tsubasa, leaning on Haruhi's shoulder.<br>"Finally, I beat Haruhi!" said Sora, looking at the results.  
>"This is bad." said Haruhi.<br>"Why is it bad?"  
>*At the host club*<br>"As a scholarship student, Haruhi has to be at the top of her class or she lose her scholarship." explained Kyoya. Tsubasa and Sora looked at Haruhi with worried looks.  
>"<strong>We are sorry, Haruhi. We don't know.<strong>" the Hara twins said. Haruhi shook her head, thinking about the tests she took.  
>"I think I made a careless mistake on one of my tests. Maybe that why my score dropped"<br>said Haruhi.  
>"Make up exams are available for those who wants to increase their grades."<br>"Don't worry, Haruhi. We will help you any way the host club can." said Tamaki who was listening to the conversation.  
>"Right you guys?" No one was listening to him. The brothers were sulking in a corner. The Hara twins had beaten them on the exams again.<br>"They beat us again." commented Hikaru.  
>"When are we going to beat them?" asked Koaru. Hunny was eating cake as Mori was watching him. Tamaki started sulking as no one was listening to him.<br>"You should get a tutor, Haruhi." suggested Kyoya. Tamaki's ears started to perk up.  
>"Haruhi, I know the perfect tutor for you." said Tamaki, rushing towards him.<br>"...Okay." said Hikaru. When the mention of a tutor was rise, the brother hatched an idea.  
>"This is the perfect time to investigate them." whispered Hikaru.<br>"You are right, Hikaru." whispered Koaru.  
>"<strong>How long are you two going to sulk?<strong>" The brothers were startled when they notice that the Hara twins were next to them. Upon looking at their faces, the brothers started blushing.  
>"Oh hey, Tsubasa and Sora, what's up?" asked Hikaru.<br>"You two have been acting strange." commented Tsubasa.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Koaru.<br>"For the past three days, you two have been avoiding us." Sora pointed out. "Did something happen?" The brothers remember the pictures and started panicking.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora Could you tutor us?" asked Hikaru, trying to change the subject.<br>"Tutor you?" Tsubasa looked at her sister and looked back at the brothers.  
>"I guess it's okay."<br>"Can we have your address then?"  
>"Alright, Tsubasa, do you have any paper?"<br>"I think it's in my bag." As the twins went to the other side of the room, the brothers give each other the thumb up. The twins came back with a piece of paper in Sora's hand.  
>"Here." Sora giving the piece of paper to Kaoru.<br>"Come around 11 a.m." said Tsubasa. Then the doors opened, a classmate from the same class as Haruhi and the twins entered the room.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora. The teacher wants to see you two."<br>"Alright" Tsubasa and Sora headed towards the door. Before they left, they turned around to the brothers.  
>"Oh yeah, make sure you two bring helmets as well." The twins left, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru confused.<br>"Why do we need to bring helmets?" asked Hikaru, looking at his brother. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

*The next day*  
>"This must be the place." said Kaoru, the twins looked to see a sukiya zukuri style home in front of them. The house was surrounded by a white stone fence with an iron gate.<br>"It looks like a regular house, why do we need to bring helmets." commented Hikaru. Kaoru rang the doorbell that was next to gate. Then they saw Tsubasa and Sora running towards them.  
>"Hey, Tsubasa,Sora." then the sisters grabbed their hands.<br>"Come on." said Tsubasa, pulling Hikaru towards the house.  
>"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.<br>"We better hurry up before the guard dogs chase you two." said Sora.  
>"Guard dogs?" The twins heard incoming barking, they turned around to see two large Doberman Pinschers running towards them.<br>"What the fuck!" shouted Hikaru. "Why the heck are they chasing us?"  
>"Phil and Nat don't like strangers or boys for that matter." explained Tsubasa.<br>"And they know your faces pretty well."  
>"How do they know our faces?"<br>"We will explain later, right now just run." The twins run to the house, Tsubasa and Sora closed the door, they could hear the dogs scratching and whining at the door.  
>"Sorry, Phil and Nat." said Tsubasa though the door.<br>"We promise to we will play with you later." added Sora. The dogs barked happily, then both left the door.  
>"Phew...that was close." said Sora, then looked at the brothers.<br>"Come on, we still have to get to our room." The group headed down the hallway. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking around when the sisters stopped.  
>"When happened?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Shhh..." said Tsubasa. Sora reached into her pocket and took out a ball of yarn and rolled it down the hall. As the ball was rolling down the hall, something furry and small pounced onto the ball. It was an ocelot, playing with the ball of yarn.  
>"Leo" said Tsubasa, petting the small wild cat. "You shouldn't stalk people or no dinner for you." Leo purred as he looked at Tsubasa. When Tsubasa finished petting the cat, he resumes his attack on the ball of yarn.<br>"Come on." said Sora, the group passed the rather busy wild cat. Tsubasa open one of these sliding doors, the group entered the room.  
>"Safe, look like you don't need the helmets after all." said Sora.<br>"Why did we helmets in the first place?" asked Hikaru.  
>"Leo, he is very territorial. He will attack you without warning." said Tsubasa.<br>"He goes for the head first, so that why you two needed helmets."  
>Hikaru and Kaoru looked around to see the two beds against opposite walls. Nightstands were next to the beds, each with their own lamp. Two bureaus and desks were facing each other on the opposite sides. A bookcase was full with different books in different languages and different things on the shelves.<br>"**Their room is pretty normal.**" though the twins. Tsubasa and Sora sat on the floor, looking at the twins.  
>"Well?" said Sora.<br>"Well, what?" asked Kaoru, looking at them.  
>"Aren't we going to study?" stated Tsubasa.<br>"Oh yeah...right." the twins sat down, pulling out their books from their bags. As they were studying, the twins were surprised on how capable the Hara twins were at teaching them most of the subjects. After an hour of studying, Sora's stomach started rumbling.  
>"I am so hungry." moaned Sora. Tsubasa looked at her cellphone, to see that was 12:30 already.<br>"I just we could take a break for lunch. What do you feel like eating, you guys?"  
>"Curry!" said Sora, her mouth drooling.<br>"Curry sounds good right now." said Kaoru.  
>"It sounds good to me." commented Hikaru.<br>"Alright, come on Sora, I need some help in the kitchen." Tsubasa and Sora left the room, leaving the twins alone. The twins listened to the footsteps as it disappeared down the hall.  
>"Okay, they are gone now."<br>"Let's search around." The twins started rummaging through the drawers and checking the bookshelf.  
>"Did you find anything, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru, flipping through the books.<br>"No." replied Hikaru, looking under the beds. As Hikaru stood up, he noticed something on top of the bookshelf.  
>"There is something on top of the bookshelf." He pointed at the top of the bookcase.<br>"What is up there?" asked Kaoru as Hikaru plopped up a chair next to the bookcase. Hikaru stepped onto the chair and reached the top of the bookcase.  
>"Got it!" Hikaru jumped off the chair, holding a silver music box in his hands.<br>"A music box?" said Kaoru, looking at the very ornate music box. Hikaru opened the lid, a stream of music started playing. The twins saw nothing in the music box, not even a piece of dust.  
>"Well, this is a total bust!" said Hikaru, handing the music box to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at the music box and notice something different about the box.<br>"This box is too clean, it must be important if they took the time to clean this." though Kaoru. He looked the music box more carefully, he notice that the slots were half the size of the box. He picked up the slots to reveal a hidden compartment. Kaoru saw a faded photo at the bottom of the box.  
>"Hikaru..." said Kaoru, picking up the photo.<br>"What?" said Hikaru, looking at his brother.  
>"Look." he showed the picture to Hikaru. Hikaru grabbed one side of the picture as Kaoru was holding the other side, what they saw left them speechless.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

*Back to Ouran, in the classroom*  
>"You two are acting weird again." said Haruhi. She was having lunch with Hikaru and Kaoru.<br>"What are you talking about, Haruhi?" said Hikaru, looking at her.  
>"You guys has been staring at Tsubasa and Sora for least 10 minutes now." The twins surprised them, they immediately turned their heads back to their forgotten lunch.<br>"We were not looking at them." said Kaoru, blushing.  
>"Looking at what?" the twins turned to see Tsubasa and Sora setting their trays on the table. The twins started blushing even more.<br>"Excuse me." said Hikaru, standing up and leaving the table.  
>"Me too." said Kaoru, following his brother. The group watched as the two exited the lunchroom. Tsubasa and Sora were confused by the twins' sudden actions.<br>"That's the third time today that they ran from us." said Tsubasa.  
>"Do you know why they are acting this way?" asked Haruhi, the sisters shook their head.<br>"They have been acting strange since they left our house." stated Sora. Tsubasa turned her attention back to Haruhi.  
>"By the way, Haruhi What is the twins' favorite type of chocolate?" asked Tsubasa.<br>"Huh, why are you asking that?"  
>"You don't know what tomorrow is?" asked Sora. Haruhi shook her head, the sisters smiled at her.<br>"**Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.**" Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru find themselves in the stairway before they stopped.  
>"Man, how long are we going to avoid them?" asked Hikaru, sitting down on the stairs.<br>"I don't know." said Kaoru, rubbing his neck.  
>"This is all become of that stupid picture." Hikaru and Kaoru started to remember what happened yesterday.<br>_Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at the picture. The picture showed their 5 years old selves dancing with two girls around the same age. The girls bear a striking resemblance to Tsubasa and Sora._  
><em>"When was this taken?" asked Hikaru, looking at the picture. Then the memories started flooding back into their minds.<em>  
><em>*10 years ago*<em>  
><em>"My my, you two are so cute!" 5 years old Hikaru and Kaoru who were wearing frilly dresses in different colors and long hair wigs. Currently, they were at a party that their mom's friend was hosting, a lady come over to them and started admiring them in outfits.<em>  
><em>"You two look like angels." The twins started getting annoyed by the lady, that is when they thought up a sinister idea.<em>  
><em>"Hey lady. Which one of us is Hikaru?" asked Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"Huh...mhmm...Hikaru is on the right." <em>  
><em>"<em>_**Wrong.**__" Then Kaoru threw a lizard at her, the lady screamed and ran away from them._  
><em>"<em>_**Nice trick.**__" the twins turned their heads to see two boys around their age. _  
><em>They were wearing a different colored suits and short spikey hair. What struck the twins the most about the boys were the mirror imaged faces of one other. The boys were looking at Hikaru and Kaoru with grins on their faces. <em>  
><em>"I didn't know there was another pair of twin here." said one of the boys. Hikaru and Kaoru ignored them, but the boys were still talking to them. <em>  
><em>"Man, this party is boring." said the other boy, sighing.<em>  
><em>"Maybe we could sneak out of this party." This perked up the twins' ears, they were bored with the party and wanted to go somewhere else. <em>  
><em>"<em>_**Could we come too?**__" asked the twins. The boys smiled and nodded their heads. The group silently sneaked out of the party. Once they reached the forest, the group stopped and panting for air._  
><em>"It would be better if we split up." said one of the boys.<em>  
><em>"Why do we need to split up?" asked Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"It will decrease the chance of all of us getting caught." explained the other boy. "Since you are new here, one of us will show one of you around." Hikaru and Kaoru was looked each other, they never been separated before. The boys looked at the twins, feeling sympathy towards the twins.<em>  
><em>"Is this your first time separating?" The twins nodded their heads, the boys looked at each other.<em>  
><em>"Don't worry, we going to meet up again."<em>  
><em>"Where?" asked Hikaru, looking at them.<em>  
><em>"It's a secret place." <em>  
><em>"So are you coming?" the boys sticking out their hands in front of them. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then back to the boys. Hikaru took one of the boy's hands while Kaoru took the other. <em>  
><em>"Okay, let's go." the twins went separate ways, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other one more time before they disappeared into the forest once again. <em>

_Hikaru and the boy were walking through the forest until they stopped at a clearing. They both collapsed onto the grass, trying to catch their breath. _  
><em>"So what is your name?" asked Hikaru, looking at the boy. <em>  
><em>"My name means wing, so you can call me Wing." said the boy.<em>  
><em>"Wing?" Wing nodded his head.<em>  
><em>"My name is Hikaru."<em>  
><em>"Nice to meet you, Hikaru."<em>  
><em>"So Hikaru, why are dressed up like a girl?" asked Wing.<em>  
><em>"Huh? How did you know I was a boy?" said Hikaru, looking at Wing in shock.<em>  
><em>"Normal girls don't carry lizards in their dresses." <em>  
><em>"Our mom wanted us to show off her newest products to everyone at the party."<em>  
><em>"Well, you can take off your wig at least." Wing sat up and removed the wig on top of Hikaru's head.<em>  
><em>"Feel better?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah" Then the sound of birds chirping reach Wing's ear.<em>  
><em>"Hikaru, look at this." Hikaru sat up and looked at Wing who was standing in the middle of the clearing. He let a high pitched whistle; Hikaru could hear wings flapping around him. Soon birds <em>  
><em>started descending on them.<em>  
><em>"Look Hikaru, the birds actually came. Is that cool?" said Wing, with a sparrow in his hand.<em>  
>"<em>Yes, it is.<em>"_ Hikaru looked around him, he felt a little bit intimidated, but impressed at the same time. Wing could see that Hikaru was little frightening of the birds. Wing walked over to Hikaru and started patting his head._  
><em>"Don't be afraid." said Wing in a soft tone. "Hold out your hand." Hikaru held out his hands, Wing put the sparrow into Hikaru's hand. Hikaru was a little taken back, but he soon calm down as he looked at the little bird in his hand.<em>  
><em>"See that was nothing to be afraid of." said Wing, stroking the sparrow's head. Hikaru nodded his head, and then the bird spread its wings and flew off his hand. Hikaru and Wing watch as the bird fly into the sky.<em>

_Meanwhile, the others walked up to a clear stream. Kaoru looked into the stream as the other boy was looking at the sky._  
><em>"So what's your name?" Kaoru looked at the boy.<em>  
><em>"It's Kaoru. What is your name?" <em>  
><em>"My name means sky, so call me Sky." Kaoru nodded his head, Sky grinned.<em>  
><em>"So Kaoru, why is a boy like you wearing a dress?" said Sky.<em>  
><em>"Huh? You knew that was a boy?" asked Kaoru, surprised. Sky nodded his head.<em>  
><em>"So what's with the dress?" asked Sky.<em>  
><em>"Our mom said that we would show off her new line for her."<em>  
><em>"You can take the wig off at least." Sky walked over to Kaoru and took the wig off.<em>  
><em>"This wig must have been itch." said Sky, looking at the wig. Kaoru nodded his head.<em>  
><em>"Kaoru, can you keep a secret?" Kaoru looked at Sky.<em>  
><em>"I guess so." <em>  
><em>"Kaoru, listen to this." Sky looked up into the sky and started singing. The sound was beautiful and clear, Kaoru was completely spellbound by the song. Kaoru wasn't the only one captivated by Sky's singing; some of the forest animals who were around the stream that time were captivated as well. The animals slowly walk towards Sky and Kaoru. Sky finished off the few last notes of the song, then looked at Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"What did you think?" asked Sky.<em>  
><em>"It was very pretty." said Kaoru. Sky beamed at him.<em>  
><em>"You are the only one outside my family to hear me sing." <em>  
><em>"You don't sing for other people?" Sky rubbed his head.<em>  
><em>"I am very shy, especially when it comes to singing."<em>  
><em>"It was very good. Huh?" Something was nudging against Kaoru's back. He turned his head around to see three deer right behind him. <em>  
><em>"Whoa." said Kaoru, walking away from the deer. Sky laughed as he saw Kaoru backing away from the deer. Sky walks up to one of the deer and started petting its head.<em>  
><em>"Such a nice deer." said Sky, continued petting the deer. The other deer were still nudging Kaoru as he tried to back away from them.<em>  
><em>"Why are these deer doing?" said Kaoru, panicking.<em>  
><em>"Maybe they like you and your dress." commented Sky.<em>  
><em>"Make them stop."<em>  
><em>"You needed to pet them then." Sky walked over to Kaoru and grabbed his hand. He put the hand on the deer's head. Kaoru reluctantly pet the deer's head, the deer succumbs to the petting. Kaoru breathe a sigh of relief, Sky just smiled. The two continued petting their new deer friends. <em>

_Hikaru and Wing were making their way through the forest. _  
><em>"Are we almost there yet?" asked Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"Almost there...and we're here." said Wing. The first thing Hikaru saw was a waterfall, roaring in front of him. He could see the water cascading down into a pool below which was connected to a river.<em>  
><em>"Wow." said Hikaru, looking at the waterfall. <em>  
><em>"First time seeing a waterfall?" asked Wing, scanning the area.<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"Hey, look. Here they come. Hey you guys!" Hikaru turned around to see his brother waving at him. <em>  
><em>"Hikaru!" shouted Kaoru, waving his hand.<em>  
><em>"Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru. The pair stopped in front of Hikaru and Wing.<em>  
><em>"Looks like everyone's here." said Wing.<em>  
><em>"Yup!" said Sky.<em>  
><em>"Wow, a waterfall." said Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"This is our favorite spot." said Wing.<em>  
><em>"Our parents would bring us here, sometimes." added Sky.<em>  
><em>"Our dad said that this is where he practices his vows with mom."<em>  
><em>"Vows?" said Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"You know, like wedding vows."<em>  
><em>"What are wedding vows?" asked Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"It's...like this. Mhmm, Do you...what's your name?" Sky pointed at Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"Hikaru"<em>  
><em>"Yes, yes...Do you Hikaru take Wing to be your lawfully wedded wife? Then you supposed to said "I do".<em>  
><em>"I do." <em>  
><em>"Good, then Wing, Do you take Hikaru as to be your lawfully wedded husband?" <em>  
><em>"I do."<em>  
><em>"Then...mhmm...am I forgetting something? Oh yeah, you may kiss the bride." <em>  
><em>"Kiss the bride?" questioned Hikaru. "What is that?"<em>  
><em>"It's something like this." said Wing, quickly plant a kiss on his cheek. Hikaru started blushing uncontrollable, touching his cheek. Wing smiled and turned to the other two.<em>  
><em>"Your turn." said Wing, which startled Sky and Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"What do you mean our turn? This is enough to show them what vows are." shouted Sky.<em>  
><em>"But Hikaru and I already said our vows. It doesn't seem fair for only us to do it, but not you two." Sky looked at Wing, then at Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"Come you please do it, Kaoru?" begged Sky. <em>  
><em>Kaoru sighed.<em>  
><em>"Fine, I will do it." said Kaoru. "But just this once"<em>  
><em>"Thank you, Kaoru"<em>  
><em>"Okay, let's get started. Do you Kaoru take Sky to be your lawfully wedded wife?"<em>  
><em>"I do."<em>  
><em>"Okay, do you Sky take Kaoru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<em>  
><em>"I do."<em>  
><em>"You may kiss your bride." Sky quickly kissed Kaoru on the cheek, causing him to blush uncontrollable like his brother.<em>  
><em>"I thought that you were the bride."<em>  
><em>"Sorry, I was very nervous." Then the group heard a loud noise behind them. They saw a flare shoot up into the air in the direction of the party. <em>  
><em>"Oh dear, they know that we left the party." said Wing.<em>  
><em>"We better hurry back." said Sky. The group left the waterfall and handed back to the party.<em>  
><em>*Two hours later*<em>  
><em>"Man, I never seen mom so angry." said Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"Maybe because we run away from the party and ruined those two dresses." replied Kaoru, looking at his new clothes. Both the twins were wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and pants.<em>  
><em>"Mom said that we are leaving soon." <em>  
><em>"We should see good bye to Wing and Sky." The twins looked around, trying to find their new friends.<em>  
><em>"Hikaru, Kaoru, over here." The twins turned to see two girls rushing towards them. One was wearing a blue and black dress and the other was wearing a white and green dress.<em>  
><em>"<em>_**Who are you two?**__" _  
><em>"<em>_**Huh?**__" the two girls looked at each other and started giggling._  
><em>"Oh yeah, you two still think that we are boys." said the girl in the blue dress. "It's me, Sky. Next to me is Wing." The boys looked at them in disbelief. <em>  
><em>"Wait...you two are girls?" asked Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"Yup." answered Sky. The twins looked at the girls and sighed.<em>  
><em>"Never mind, I guess it doesn't matter right now." said Kaoru. The two girls giggled.<em>  
><em>"We heard that you were leaving soon." said Wing.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, that what mom said at least." The girls' expression had quickly saddened. The group heard music still playing.<em>  
><em>"How about one dance before you go?" asked Sky.<em>  
><em>"Well...you see we cannot dance." said Kaoru.<em>  
><em>"Don't worry about it." Sky grabbed Kaoru's hand as Wing grabbed Hikaru's hand. "We cannot dance either." As the music was still playing, the pairs started dance. Even though they were terrible, they were still having fun. As the music stopped, the dancing also stopped.<em>  
><em>"Hikaru, Kaoru we have to go." the pairs turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru's mother and father waving at them. <em>  
><em>"We have to get going." said Hikaru, letting go of Wing's hand.<em>  
><em>"Our mother is calling." added Kaoru, letting go of Sky's hand.<em>  
><em>The girls looked at them with saddened expression.<em>  
><em>"<em>_**Could we ask for one favor?**__" The twins looked at each other, then back at the girls._  
><em>"Sure, what is it?" asked Hikaru.<em>  
><em>"Is it possible for you two to keep the vows you made to us and make it real someday?" asked Wing.<em>  
><em>"I don't know."<em>  
><em>"We probably will never meet again so you two won't remember anyways. It was a dumb request to ask for. Come on, Wing. We have to go find mom and dad." said Sky. The girls were about to leave.<em>  
><em>"<em>_**Okay, we promise.**__" this stopped the girls dead in their tracks, they turned around and looked at the twins._  
><em>"Huh?" the twins smiled.<em>  
><em>"<em>_**We said that we promise to keep the vows.**__" Both Wing and Sky started blushing._  
><em>"Hikaru, Kaoru we need to get going." the twins turned to saw their mother still yelling for them. <em>  
><em>"<em>_**We have to get going. Bye Wing and Sky.**__" They run to their parents when they heard the girls shouting after them. _  
><em>"Bye Hikaru. I hope we could meet again someday." shouted Wing.<em>  
><em>"Bye Kaoru.<em> _I pray that we could meet again someday." shouted Sky. The twins look back one more time at the girls before getting into their parent's car._

"Why do we have to remember this now?" asked Hikaru, cradling his head.  
>"Wait, how did we get engaged in the first place? Mom and Dad wasn't there with us when we said those vows." said Kaoru.<br>"Was Mom lying to us?"  
>"Maybe, since this is the first time we heard about the engagement."<br>"**What the heck is really going on?**" though the twins.


	13. Chapter 13

*Next day*  
>"Tsubasa, please take my chocolate!"<br>"Sora, here's your chocolate."  
>"<strong>Arigatou.<strong>" said Tsubasa and Sora, taking the chocolates. It was Valentine's Day, the customers were excited about giving their chocolate to their favorite host club members.  
>"Boy, this is a lot of chocolate." commented Tsubasa, looking at the huge pile of chocolate in front of her.<br>"Question now is how are we going to eat this?"  
>"We could always store it as emergency rations."<br>"Yeah, right Sora. I bet that you could eat your share in one week." Tsubasa walked over to her bag and pulled out boxes of chocolates.  
>"I hope the members have room for our chocolate." said Tsubasa, looking at the boxes.<br>"Come on Tsubasa, we don't spend all day yesterday making chocolates so you could chicken out." said Sora, pulling out her own boxes.  
>"Yeah, you are right, Sora."<br>"Come on, Let's give out the chocolate to the members now." One by one, the Hara twins handed the chocolates.  
>"Thanks, Tsu and Sora." said Hunny, taking the boxes from the twins.<br>"Yours is shaped like bunnies." said Sora.  
>"Wow, really."<br>"Yes, Oh Mori I hope you don't mind if yours are shaped like birds." said Tsubasa.  
>"No I don't mind." answered Mori with a smile on his face. Then the twins saw Tamaki and Kyoya talking to some of the customers. After they were done, Tsubasa and Sora hand them their chocolates.<br>"This is a small thanks for letting us stay in host club." said Sora.  
>"We cannot thank you two enough." said Tsubasa, bowing her head. Tamaki was moved by the twins' action.<br>"Thank Tsubasa and Sora, I am so happy!" said Tamaki, crying his eyes out.  
>"No problem, Kyoya, Do you know where Haruhi is?" asked Tsubasa.<br>"She should be in the library." answered Kyoya.  
>"Thank you, come on Sora, we have to give Haruhi our chocolate."<br>"Okay." the twins headed out of the clubroom and went down the hall to the library.

Haruhi was in the library, returning a book when someone called out her name.  
>"Hey Haruhi." she turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking towards her with their bags in their hands.<br>"Oh hey Hikaru, Kaoru" said Haruhi.  
>"So what are you doing, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Just returning a book. I am going to head back to the host club right now. Are you guys going back?"  
>"Not yet. We have to going to collect some more chocolate, then head back." replied Kaoru.<br>"Did you guys receive Tsubasa and Sora's chocolates yet?" The brothers looked at her in disbelief while blushing a shade of light pink.  
>"Those two are giving us chocolate? Why would they do that?" asked Hikaru<br>"It's Valentine's day. Tsubasa and Sora did make chocolates for today." answered Haruhi. The brothers sighed.  
>"We are probably going to reject their chocolates." said Kaoru, rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"What? Why would you do that?"  
>"We have too much chocolate on our hands, so we cannot accept anymore."<br>"But that isn't right!" Haruhi remember how Tsubasa and Sora were excited about giving chocolates to everyone especially Hikaru and Kaoru.  
>"Sorry Haruhi, it is simply out of our hands."<br>"**Idiots!**" Haruhi run out of the library, furious at the twins.  
>"Those two are idiots, they are going to crush their hearts over a stupid excuse." thought Haruhi, walking down the hallway. She continued to walk, not knowing where she was going until she bumped into someone.<br>"Whoa, Haruhi you need to be more careful." Haruhi looked up and saw Tsubasa and Sora looking at her.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora. I am sorry." said Haruhi.<br>"It's okay." said Tsubasa.  
>"What are you guys doing here?"<br>"We came looking for you." said Sora, holding a bag to Haruhi. "Here are the 24 cream puffs with chocolate cream we made for you."  
>"What? I don't ask for chocolates."<br>"We know, but we couldn't help ourselves."  
>"We wanted to make something special for our best friend." Haruhi took the bag.<br>"Arigatou, Tsubasa and Sora." said Haruhi, smiling at them. Tsubasa and Sora smiled back.  
>"You're welcome, Haruhi." said Tsubasa.<br>"By the way, Haruhi, have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru anyway?" asked Sora. Haruhi remembered that she was still angry at the brothers.  
>"They are at the library." said Hakuhi angrily. Then she noticed that Tsubasa and Sora fell silent, looking at the direction of the library.<br>"Aren't you guys going to go to the library?" asked Haruhi. Tsubasa and Sora shook their heads.  
>"You guys didn't make chocolates for them?"<br>"We did, but..." said Tsubasa softly.  
>"But what?"<br>"We don't the courage to give it to them." answered Sora sadly.  
>"I guess it doesn't matter anyway." said Tsubasa, looking the remaining two boxes in her bag. "They would probably be creepy out and reject our chocolates."<br>"Tsubasa, Sora" said Haruhi, looking at them with sad eyes.  
>"It's okay, Haruhi. We should have known better that Hikaru and Kaoru were not going to take our chocolates anyway." They both started ruffling her hair.<br>"We will see you later, Haruhi. We have to go get some drinks for our lunch later." Tsubasa waved good bye to Haruhi, she was waving good bye to them as they left.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora...They look so sad." thought Haruhi. "Something must be done about this, I better tell the other members about this." Haruhi rushed to the clubroom as fast as she could.<br>"Tsubasa, Sora...Please hold on, I will help you no matter what."

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking down the hallway with chocolates, piled high in their hands.  
>"Looks like we took too much." said Hikaru, looking at the pile.<br>"We should head over to the clubroom and dump the chocolates there." said Kaoru. Then out of nowhere, two blurry figures run up to them, snatching the chocolates right out of their hands.  
>"<strong>Huh?<strong>" The twins looked at their empty hands, they were slow on the fact that someone just robbed the chocolates right out of their hands.  
>"<strong>HUH?<strong>" shouted the twins, realizing that the chocolates were missing. They looked up at the thieves. One thief was small with blonde hair, he was carrying Hikaru's share of chocolate. The other thief was very tall with black hair, carrying Kaoru's share. Both were wearing ninja outfits with swords on their backs.  
>"Hunny? Mori? What are you doing?" asked Kaoru, looking at them. Hunny and Mori nodded their heads at each other, then they run off with the chocolates.<br>"Wait a second." shouted Hikaru, chasing after them with Kaoru running behind him. The twins tried to catch up to them, but Hunny and Mori disappeared from their sight.  
>"What the heck...Why did they run off like that?" said Hikaru, panting.<br>"Who knows?" said Kaoru, stopping beside his brother. Then they heard a grumbling noise from their stomachs.  
>"Man, I am very hungry."<br>"Me too"  
>"Let head to the lunchroom, then we ask questions later." The two headed to the lunchroom.<br>"**I will take a Lunch A, Lunch Lady.**" said the twins. But instead of the usual lunch lady, they saw one of Kyoya's men wearing a frilly apron and a bandana on his head.  
>"Sorry, boys. But the kitchen is closed." The man slammed the metal gate right in their face.<br>"What is going on here?" shouted Hikaru, out of frustration. The twins decided to go to the host club to question Hunny, Mori and Kyoya.  
>"I don't know what's going on, but they have a lot of explaining to do." When they reached the clubroom, there was a sign hanging on the door.<br>*Out to Lunch* it readed. The twins were not happy about this.  
>"What the, When did this sign appeared?" shouted Hikaru. "Forget this, let's just order takeout." The twins reached into their pocket for their cellphone and wallet, only to find out that it wasn't there.<br>"And ninja Hunny and Mori took our cellphones and wallets." commented Kaoru. Their stomachs started growling loudly.  
>"Dang it, I am really hungry."<br>"Maybe they will let us use the phones downstairs."  
>"Maybe we should go check." The twins were handing back, only to be stopped by "Wet Floor" sign.<br>"Wet Floor?" they could see green slime oozing on the ground.  
>"Let's head the other way." said Kaoru, looking at the green slime. Hikaru nodded his head. As the twins headed down to each floor, they were stopped by more "Wet Floor" signs and mysterious green slimes.<br>"I give up." said Hikaru, collapsing onto the floor of the hallway.  
>"Me too." said Kaoru, sitting next to his brother. "I am pretty sure that they are up to something, but the question is what are they up to?" Their stomachs started growling again.<br>"At least they could have let us have some of the chocolate before they took it." Then they heard something coming closer and closer.  
>"That was really strange, why is there more green slime on the floor?"<br>"Who knows? Maybe we should have lunch in the classroom instead."  
>"Yeah, you're right. It not like we are going anywhere." It was then Hikaru and Kaoru saw Tsubasa and Sora as they turned the corner. The pairs were shocked to see each other.<br>"**Hikaru, Kaoru!**" shouted the Hara twins. "**What are you two doing here?**"  
>"We trapped on the third floor, we cannot get down from here." explained Kaoru. "What about you two?"<br>"We came here to grab our lunch when suddenly mysterious green slime started appearing everywhere." said Sora. The group fell silent for a long time, and then the silence was interrupted by growling stomachs. Hikaru and Kaoru started to blush as Tsubasa and Sora started chuckling.  
>"Are you two hungry?" asked Tsubasa. The brothers started nodding their head, blushing from embarrassment.<br>"Sora, do you mind share our lunches with them?"  
>"I don't mind." answered Sora. They went to the classroom and came back out with two two-tier bento boxes and various drinks in their hands.<br>"Here." The girls handed the twins the bottom tier of the bento boxes and pairs of chopsticks. Starving, the twins took the boxes and the chopsticks and started eating.  
>"You two should slow down." said Tsubasa, handing Hikaru strawberry yogurt drink.<br>"You might choke on the food." added Sora, handing Kaoru the same drink. The twins took a quick sip of their drinks, finishing the rest of the food. After they were done, they turned their heads to the girls.  
>"Arigatou Tsubasa, Sora." said Kaoru.<br>"You really saved us there." added Hikaru.  
>"You're welcome." said Tsubasa, smiling.<br>"I guess making extra food this morning was worth it." added Sora. The girls looked at the twins and thought about the chocolates that they secretly put into their pocket.  
>"It's now or never." thought Tsubasa.<br>"This is the only chance we have." thought Sora.  
>"Hikaru." said Tsubasa.<br>"Kaoru." said Sora. The twins looked at them. The girls took out the chocolate and handed it to the twins.  
>"<strong>Please accept this.<strong>" The girls started blushing while the twins who were surprised were blushing as well. The twins looked at each other, then they finally took the chocolates.  
>"Arigatou Tsubasa." said Hikaru.<br>"Arigatou Sora." said Kaoru. Tsubasa and Sora smiled, feeling relieved. Looking at their smiles, the twins' hearts started beating very fast. Unknown to the group, was that the other members were watching them from binoculars on the other side of the school.  
>"Tsu and Sora look very happy." said Hunny, putting down his binocular.<br>"Yes." Mori said, looking at Hunny.  
>"The plan fell perfectly into place." commented Kyoya. "To be honest, I didn't think that it would work." Haruhi was watching as Tsubasa and Sora were smiling.<br>"Looks like you got your chance, Tsubasa and Sora." whispered Haruhi, putting down her binocular. She turned to see Tamaki who was still looking though his binocular, crying tears of joy.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora. Congratulations on giving the chocolates to the twins." sodded Tamaki, wiping his tears away.<br>"I am glad we did this, the twins never looked happier." The rest nodded their heads and watch the group once again.  
>*Tsubasa and Sora's house*<br>"I cannot believe we actually did it!" said Sora. The twins were in the kitchen, Tsubasa was making dinner while Sora was helping.  
>"I know, we were really lucky this time."<br>"Do you think the twins will be...?"  
>"Sora, you know that it doesn't work like that."<br>"I hope we are not running out of time." The twins fell silent.  
>"Sora, going check the phone. Mom and Dad should have left us a message on the answering machine."<br>"Hai!" Sora left the kitchen and rushed to one of the rooms. Tsubasa was cutting mushrooms when Sora started yelling her name.  
>"Tsubasa! You need to hear this." shouted Sora. Tsubasa rushed out of the kitchen to where Sora was. That night, the twins' time with the host club will be cut short.<p>

I am taking a little break from writing. Don't worry I will be back with new chapters so please be patience.


	14. Chapter 14

*Saturday, March 14th*  
>A month after Valentine's' day, the members were still doing their daily routines expect that Hikaru and Kaoru have a new problem on their hands. Every time that they see Tsubasa and Sora, their hearts started beating uncontrollable and would start blushing. They couldn't understand why they are acting like this.<br>"Maybe we are sick or something." said Hikaru.  
>"Maybe." said Kaoru. The twins decided to ignore this feeling since they couldn't understand what it was. Currently Tsubasa, Sora and Haruhi were at the mall, doing some window shopping.<br>"Hey Haruhi, what is White Day?" asked Sora, looking at Haruhi.  
>"White day is something like Valentine's Day, but the boys are supposed to give to gifts to the girls that give them chocolates." explained Haruhi.<br>"Oh, that what white day is"  
>"You guys haven't heard of White Day?"<br>"We been home schooled by tutors when we were little. We couldn't go out much." explained Tsubasa.  
>"Oh...you guys never went to school?"<br>"Yeah, basically Ouran is the first school we ever went to."  
>"Was it kind of lonely, just being alone?" The twins fell silent, looking very grim.<br>"Tsubasa, Sora?" said Haruhi, looking at the twins.  
>"Huh? Oh sorry about that, Haruhi." answered Sora.<br>"Are you two alright?"  
>"Yes, we are fine." Tsubasa reassured.<br>"Come on. Let's finish window shopping before we have lunch." Tsubasa and Sora pulled Haruhi into the nearest store. Unknown to the group, the rest of the members were following them. They had overheard Haruhi and the twins' conversation.  
>"Tsu and Sora were home schooled?" asked Hunny.<br>"Apparently so." answered Kyoya.  
>"Then where did they learn how to fight?" asked Tamaki.<br>"Their father would train them personally. They could enter men's competitions as they are nationally ranked fighters."  
>"It was at one of those competitions when we met them. They were pretty good, but me and Mori won that competition."<br>"To be home schooled with little contact, I wonder how they managed to be this social?" Hikaru and Kaoru remained silent as they thought about their past. They remember how they had been antisocial throughout their school life; it was Tamaki and the host club that opened new experiences for them. The group resumes their watch on the girls; the twins saw Tsubasa and Sora looking at a shop window of jewelry store, before leaving. As they left, Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to the window to see what they were looking at. Hikaru saw a white jeweled hair comb while Kaoru was looking at a white jade bead bracelet. They unconsciously walked into the store and brought the two items.  
>"What did you two brought?" the twins looked up to see the members were grinning at them. They immediately started blushing.<br>"**We brought nothing!**" said the twins, trying to hide the bags. The members shrugged their shoulders at the twins.  
>*Ping, Ping*<br>_Attention shoppers, attention. There are exhibitions going on in the middle of the center. Please join us for a special performance of Japan's famous fairy tales._  
>"Let's go to the exhibitions!" shouted Tamaki, dragging the members to the exhibitions. When they reached the exhibitions, it was already crowded with booths, stands and people.<br>"Hey, look at that." Tamaki run to the nearest stands, Kyoya sighed and looked at the rest of the members.  
>"We will meet back here, understand?" said Kyoya.<br>"Yes sir." Kyoya nodded his head and walk towards Tamaki. Hunny and Mori went to taste foreign sweets at a nearby stand. Hikaru and Kaoru were roaming around, looking at the exhibitions.  
>"This is boring." Hikaru stated.<br>"Maybe we should go back." Kaoru suggested. Then a large group of people passed back, separating the twins.  
>"Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru as the crowds were pulling them apart.<br>"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted back. The two were separated as the crowd divided into two groups.  
>"Excuse me, could you let me though?" said Hikaru. But the crowd was still walking, pushing Hikaru along the way.<br>"Could someone help?" said Hikaru, panicking. Then a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him out of the crowd. Hikaru collapsed onto the ground as he was watching the crowd walk away.  
>"Hikaru, are you alright?" Hikaru turned around to see Tsubasa standing behind him.<br>"Yeah." said Hikaru, standing up.  
>"Here is your bag." Tsubasa held out a bag to Hikaru, he took the bag from Tsubasa.<br>"Thank you, hey, how did you know that I was Hikaru?" Tsubasa smiled.  
>"It wasn't that hard to tell you two apart." said Tsubasa. "There are some ways of telling you two apart." Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Anyway Tsubasa, what are you doing alone?"  
>"I got separated from Sora and Haruhi. I was going to the performance to wait for them until I heard your voice." Hikaru started blushing. He thought that no one had heard him, but he felt relieved that she heard him.<br>"Thank you." Hikaru said.  
>"You're welcome. Hikaru, do you want to go see the performance?" asked Tsubasa. "I think we will find someone there."<br>"Okay." The two walked to the performance. When they reached the performance, they couldn't see anyone they know in the audience.  
>"Dang it, no one's here." said Hikaru.<br>"Since we are here, could we watch this performance?" asked Tsubasa. Hikaru sighed.  
>"Fine, but only one story" They soon watch the story of Kaguyahime being performed. Before Hikaru and Tsubasa left to go to the performance, Kaoru was struggling to move against the crowd.<br>"Hikaru, please let me through." But the crowd keep on walking, ignoring Kaoru.  
>"Come someone help me?" yelled Kaoru. Then someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd. Kaoru watched the crowd passed by from a safe distance.<br>"Kaoru, Are you okay?" Kaoru turned his head to see Sora next to him.  
>"Yes, I am fine." answered Kaoru. The pair notices that they were still holding hands. They immediately let go of each other's hand, both were blushing a bright shade of red.<br>"So Sora, Why are you alone?" asked Kaoru.  
>"Tsubasa and Haruhi were dragged away by the crowd." explained Sora. "I was going to the performance to look for Tsubasa and Haruhi when I heard your voice." Kaoru started blushing again, but he felt a little grateful that she heard him.<br>"Thank you, Sora." said Kaoru as he smiled at her. When she saw that smile, she started blushing again.  
>"Wait here." Sora walks to the nearest food stand, leaving Kaoru wondering on what she was doing. She soon returned with two small sodas in her hand.<br>"Here." she said, handing him one of the sodas.  
>"Thank you" he said, taking the drink. The pair starting drinking the soda in silent.<br>"So Sora, how did you know that I was Kaoru, not Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence.  
>"It was easy to tell you two apart." Sora stated. "Tsubasa and I can recognize the differences between you and your brother."<br>"Oh yeah, tell me how am I different from my brother?"  
>"Well, you are more considerate than your brother. You always worried about him and you have this gentle look on your face when you and your brother are with the host club." Kaoru started blushing; he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. When he looked at Sora, he noticed that she was blushing as well.<br>"We should head to the performance, if I know Tsubasa she should be there." Sora said.  
>"Alright" Kaora said. The pair headed towards the stage where the performers are. It wasn't long before they spotted Hikaru and Tsubasa watching the show.<br>"Hikaru" Kaoru said. Hikaru and Tsubasa turned around to see Kaoru and Sora waving at them.  
>"Hey, there you guys are." said Hikaru, standing up and walking towards the pair. Sora notices that Tsubasa was still watching the show. She walked up to her sister.<br>"Tsubasa, what's wrong?" asked Sora. Tsubasa pointed to the stage. Sora looked on the stage to see Kaguyahime taking off for the moon.  
><em>"Kaguyahime drink the water of forgetfulness. Soon all her memory of her life on earth faded. She was once again a moon maiden and returned to the moon palace." <em> Sora fell silent and looked at her sister.  
>"Tsubasa, we still have time. Don't worry." whispered Sora. "Let's go."<br>"Right." whispered Tsubasa. The twins left to meet up with Hikaru and Kaoru.  
>"Are you ready to go?" asked Hikaru, looking at the girls.<br>"**Yes.**" answered the sisters, grinning at them. The twins were walking out of the exhibitions when Sora started looking at the bags in the brothers' hand.  
>"What's in the bags?" Sora asked. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in their tracks and started blushing. They handed the bags to Tsubasa and Sora.<br>"Here." said Hikaru, handing his bag to Tsubasa.  
>"What is it?" said Tsubasa, as she took the bag.<br>"It's a present for Valentine's day." explained Kaoru, giving his bag to Sora.  
>"Okay" said Sora, taking the bag. The twins turned away as the girls started to look into their bags. Tsubasa pulled out the white jeweled hair comb while Sora finds the white jade bead bracelet.<br>"This is the comb from that jewelry store." said Tsubasa, admiring the comb.  
>"This is the bracelet from the same store." said Sora, putting on the bracelet.<br>"We see you two looking at it at the store."  
>"For some reason, we brought with you guys in mind." Suddenly the girls hugged them from behind.<br>"Arigatou, Hikaru." whispered Tsubasa.  
>"Arigatou, Kaoru." whispered Sora. The twins started blushing uncontrollable, their hearts' rates skyrocketed.<br>"It was no big deal." said Hikaru.  
>"We were just returning the favor." added Kaoru.<br>"But this is the first present we received from you."  
>"We are just so happy. That's all." The twins fell silent, as they were trying to fight the urge to hug the girls back.<br>"We should get going now."  
>"We have to meet up with the others." The girls let go of the twins.<br>"You're right."  
>"Let's go." The group soon meets up with the rest of the host club. Tsubasa and Sora run up to Haruhi who was worried about them. The rest of the members notice the twins' faces were very red. All in all, it was a day that the Hara twins would never forget.<p>

Sorry for being gone for a week. Had schoolwork to do :P I hope you will continue reading this story to the end. (I am currently working on other story(maybe))


	15. Chapter 15

*May*  
>The months flew by very quickly as it was soon May. The Host Club was preparing for upcoming Cultural Festival. Tsubasa and Sora were excited about working on their first cultural festival. Hikaru and Kaoru still cannot understand the weird feelings whenever they are near the Hara twins. Despite that, they were happy to see that Tsubasa and Sora were enjoying themselves. The theme of their class's store was a detective game shop.<br>"A mystery game...I cannot wait to see it." said Tsubasa, putting up the curtains on the windows.  
>"And this time Mom and Dad are going to coming." added Sora. Haruhi and the twins heard their conversation.<br>"Your parents are coming?" asked Haruhi.  
>"Yup, they didn't want to miss our first Cultural festival."<br>"This is the first time in long time that we get to see them."  
>"Maybe we can spend some time together." The twins notice the sisters' sadden expressions.<br>"Why do they look up upset?" Hikaru whispered to his brother.  
>"I don't know, but they look like they keeping something a secret." replied Kaoru. They looked at the Hara twins, wondering if the sisters are still holding secrets that have yet to be discovered.<br>*Day of the Cultural Festival*  
>Ouran's Cultural Festival was running full speed as the parents started to arriving. Tsubasa and Sora, wearing detective costumes were guide the parents through to shop, explaining the rules of the game. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching them from a distance.<br>"They seem to be fine now." said Hikaru.  
>"Yeah, they are looking much better than before." Kaoru said. They breathe a sigh of relief, which caught them off guard.<br>"Why did we just sigh?"  
>"I don't know, for some reason I cannot stop worrying about them." The twins started cradling their heads.<br>"**What is wrong with us?**" thought the twins.  
>"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the twins turned to see their mother and father waving at them.<br>"**Mom, Dad**" the twins walked over to their parents.  
>"How are my boys doing?"<br>"We are doing fine." Hikaru said.  
>"Are you sure about that?"<br>"Yes." answered Kaoru.  
>"Hmmm..." The twins' mother notice Tsubasa and Sora helping some of the parents.<br>"Tsubasa, Sora." Tsubasa and Sora saw the twins' mother calling them over.  
>"Mom, what are you doing?"<br>"Don't call them over!"  
>"Hey, what's up?" The twins almost jumped out of their skins as they turned to see Tsubasa and Sora behind them. The twins' mother saw their reaction and smiled.<br>"Hi Tsubasa, Sora."  
>"<strong>Hi Auntie and Uncle.<strong>"  
>"How are my favorite girls?"<br>"We are fine." answered Sora.  
>"Are you enjoying the Cultural Festival?" asked Tsubasa.<br>"I am now. By the way, where are your parents?"  
>"They are not here yet."<br>"That's strange. I just received a call from them saying that they were here"  
>"What? But we have been all morning, we would have seen them by now." The sisters looked at each other.<br>"You don't tell..." The girls immediately took out their cellphones, dialing numbers.  
>"I swear to God they always do this."<br>"They are trying to give us a heart attack at the age of 15."

As the girls were trying to reach their parents, Haruhi stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a detective costumer. She started running down the hallway.  
>"I hope I don't take too long." Haruhi thought. As she was rushing down, she bumped into someone.<br>"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized. She looked up to see a very good looking young man wearing a black suit with a green tie. He was very tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. A pair of silver eyeglasses was in front of his eyes. Next to him, was a beautiful young lady wearing a blue dress with a matching jacket. She was petite with blonde hair and green eyes. The man looked at Haruhi with very concerned eyes.  
>"I'm sorry for blocking your way. You must be in a rush to get somewhere."<br>"Oh no, I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding." said Haruhi. Then the woman started staring at Haruhi which made her a bit uncomfortable.  
>"Your hair is too messy. The vest looks too big on you and your tie is crooked." The woman started fixing Haruhi's tie.<br>"There you go."  
>"Arigato." said Haruhi. The lady smiled.<br>"Do you know where the detective shop is?"  
>"Yea, I was heading there right now."<br>"Wonderful, Could you show us the way then?"  
>"Oh okay... follow me." The group had move their way to the detective shop, Haruhi could see the twins with two other people. She notice that Tsubasa and Sora were frantically calling on their cellphones.<br>"Tsubasa, Sora." the lady called out. Tsubasa and Sora turned their heads to see the couple that was standing behind Haruhi.  
>"<strong>Mom, Dad.<strong>" The girls rushed towards them. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru looked the couple in shock.  
>"They look so young!" they thought. Tsubasa and Sora hugged their mother and father. Their mother hugged them back while their father started ruffling their hair.<br>"We are so glad that you made it." Tsubasa said.  
>"We really wanted to see you guys." added Sora.<br>"I miss seeing you girls as well."  
>"We are sorry that we couldn't see you earlier."<br>"It's okay, you are here now."  
>"That's all that matter." The group were watching the warm family scene.<br>"So those are Tsubasa and Sora's parents?" Hikaru asked, looking at his parents.  
>"Yes, Claire and Rai Hara. We met them on one of our trips." The twins could see that the sisters looked like their father, but inherited their mother's green eyes. When the hug was done, the family started chatted with the group.<br>"Mom, Dad This is Haruhi." said Tsubasa, looking at Haruhi.  
>"Oh my, this is the famous Haruhi our girls cannot stop talking about. I am sorry for being rude to you before."<br>"Oh it's alright." Haruhi said  
>"My, my you are very cute, just like the girls said you were." Haruhi started blushing,<br>"Tsubasa, Sora and Haruhi, we need help over here."  
>"Oh coming." said Sora. They handed back into the store.<br>"I want to play the game, let go Honey."  
>"Okay." the twins' parents entered the store as well. Claire and Rai watched the scene, then they turned their attention to the twins.<br>"I finally get to see my future sons in law." Claire smiled at the twins.  
>"It's nice to meet you." Rai stick out his hand in front of the twins.<br>"It's very nice to finally meet Tsubasa and Sora's parents." said Kaoru, shaking Rai's hand.  
>"The girls were very worried about you two." added Hikaru, shaking Rai's hand as well. Both Claire and Rai smiled and looked their daughters.<br>"Our daughters had always looked out for us since they were little. I guess they want to see us come back safe and sound from every trip we take."  
>"Even though they see us off on our trips, we could to see the sadness in their eyes. But to seeing their smiling faces like this, it helps put us at ease." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Tsubasa and Sora who were smiling and laughing.<br>"Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins looked back at Claire and Rai.  
>"Please make them happy."<br>"But if you made my daughters cry, you will face a father's rage first hand." Rai started cracking his knuckles with a murderous aurora behind him. The twins were scared and backed away a little bit from Rai.  
>"By the way," said Hikaru. "How did we become engaged in the first place?"<br>"Huh? You two don't remember what happened 10 years ago."  
>"We remember the vows that we made when we were kids and the promise we made to them, but how does that tie with the engagement?" asked Kaoru.<br>"Remember when you four escaped the party that day." Rai pushing his glasses up.  
>"<strong>Yes.<strong>"  
>"Your father and I had followed you four that day."<br>"You spied on us?" said Hikaru.  
>"Yes, anyway we saw you kids saying the wedding vows to each other. When we relay the events, your mother could have been happier."<br>"This is perfect! I finally find brides for the twins." she has said. I was excited as well. We all agreed on an engagement for you four almost immediately."  
>"So why keep it a secret?"<br>"You four were suffering some dark times in your lives. I'm sure it had blocked some of your memories so you couldn't remember the vows."  
>"That's true, we couldn't remember the vows until we saw that photo."<br>"You two have seen the photo?" the twins nodded their heads.  
>"It was taken when we saw you four dancing together. It was so cute I had to have a picture and kept it in a music box. Tsubasa and Sora found the picture two year ago in the music box."<br>"But wait..." Kaoru was cut off by a voice calling for the twins.  
>"Hikaru, Kaoru we need you check the answers." one of their classmates called out.<br>"You two better go, we have something we must do." Claire and Rai went in the opposite directions.  
>"Wait..." Before the twins could stop them, they pulled by some of their classmates into the shop.<br>"Is okay to leave them without telling the real truth."  
>"We cannot interfere or their hard work will be all for nothing."<br>"I just hope this plan will save them before it too late."  
>"It will save them all we need to do is stop the source of the problem."<p>

Morning turned to late afternoon; the host club was running all over. The members had no time to rest,but it didn't bother Tsubasa and Sora. They were having too much fun with the store, entertaining guests and being with their parents. The school started an afternoon party for parents; Haruhi was forced to dress like a girl, pretending to a cousin. She was watching the crowds while eating a plate of food.  
>"This is pretty good." thought Haruhi, eating some of the food.<br>"Hey Haruhi's cousin." She turned around to see Tsubasa and Sora walking towards her. They were wearing matching suits.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora" Haruhi said.<br>"Don't worry, we know that it's you, Haruhi." whispered Sora.  
>"Why are dressed like a girl again?" asked Tsubasa.<br>"Huh? You see me in girl's clothes before?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"The only time I dressed up like a girl was at the Christmas party...wait a minute." Haruhi looked at the Hara twins who were sweating bullets.  
>"Could you be the mystery girls that Christmas party?"<br>"Shhh Haruhi." The Hara twins look around, luckily no one had paid attention to them.  
>"So it was you two then."<br>"Yes, but we are keeping it a secret from the twins."  
>"But the twins have been looking for you two since the Christmas party. They really wanted to see their mystery girls again." Tsubasa and Sora started blush a faint pink and shyly looked away. Then their cellphones started ringing; they pulled their cellphones and saw a new message for them.<br>"That's strange our parents want to see us now." said Tsubasa, putting her cellphone away.  
>"We are going to have to see you later, Haruhi." They waved good bye to Haruhi before disappearing into the crowd.<br>"I wonder if they are going to reveal the secret soon." Haruhi thought. It was almost 6 o'clock when an announcement was come on.  
><em>Attention, honor guests. It is time for the theme party of today's events. The theme of today is a masquerade ball. Masks are presenting located at the entrance of the ballroom.<em>  
>Hikaru and Kaoru were with Hunny and Mori after the announcement was finished.<br>"A masquerade? How lame." said Hikaru.  
>"It sounds like fun, don't you think, Mori." asked Hunny. Mori nodded his head.<br>"Let's go get some of the masks." Hunny and Mori were walking to the entrance; the twins shrugged their shoulders and followed them. As the twins were reaching the entrance, they were being pulled away by something.  
>"<strong>What the heck.<strong>" The twins turned to see two masked men looking at them. The men put a finger on their lips and handed Hikaru and Kaoru two masks. The twins notice that the masks were different from the others. One mask was white with only one black star on one side of the mask; the other mask was black with only one white star. Before they could ask any questions, the mask men disappeared.  
>"What was that all about?"<br>"I guess it doesn't matter now. I mean we got our masks, right?" The twins reluctantly put the masks and went back to the party. As the party continued, a masked orchestra enters the room, seating themselves at the farthest end of the room. The music started playing; soon dancing took to the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking around when something caught their eyes. Two girls were watching the dancers; one was a short sleeved white dress with black lace on the bottom of the skirt. A black wave pattern was painted upwards on the upper chest and bodice of the dress. The other was wearing the same, but it look like the reversal of the white dress. It was a short sleeved black dress with white lace on the bottom of the skirt. A white wave pattern was painted downwards on the upper chest and bodice. Their long hair was intertwined with black and white ribbons. They were wearing the same masks as the twins. Hikaru notice a white jeweled hair comb on the girl with the black wave pattern. Kaoru notice a white jade bead bracelet on the girl with the white wave pattern.  
>"No way..."<br>"It couldn't be..." The twins pushed through the crowd, Hikaru grabbed the wrist of the black wave girl.  
>"Tsubasa!" Hikaru said. The girls were shocked, the girl slipped out of Hikaru's grip. Both started running through the crowd. The twins started following them; soon they reach garden maze of the school. The girls headed into the maze with Hikaru and Kaoru were following close behind. When they reached the middle of the maze, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the girls' wrists.<br>"**Gotcha!**" the twins stopped; the girls were struggling to free themselves from the twins' grip. Hikaru and Kaoru don't let go of them.  
>"Tsubasa, Sora why are you running away from us?" asked Kaoru.<br>"Please let go." said Sora.  
>"No, not until you tell us what wrong?" shouted Hikaru.<br>"Please just let us go, we are not ready to tell you." cried Tsubasa. The twins could see the tears streaming down their faces. They slowly took off their masks to see Tsubasa and Sora's green eyes, overflowing with tears. The twins had never seen such a beautiful, yet sad faces before them. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled them in for a hug. The girls were shocked, but make no attempts to pull away.  
>"Did we do something wrong?" Kaoru asked.<br>"No...you don't anything wrong." Sora said.  
>"Then tell us why are you are crying?" asked Hikaru. The girls looked up to the twins' faces.<br>"Hikaru..." said Tsubasa.  
>"Kaoru..."<br>"**We are leaving the school.**" The news hit the twins very hard.  
>"Wait, what?"<br>"We are leaving this school, today is our last day."  
>"Why are you leaving all of a sudden?"<br>"We cannot explain, but we don't want you two to be trapped in darkness again."  
>"<strong>What are you talking about? I don't understand!<strong>"  
>The twins started feeling frustrated and angry.<br>"Hikaru..." Tsubasa put her hand on Hikaru's cheek.  
>"Kaoru..." Kaoru put her hand on Kaoru's cheek. The twins looked at them, seeing them smiling.<br>"I love you, Hikaru."  
>"I love you, Kaoru." The twins were speechless by the sudden confessions.<br>"That's why we are cancelling the engagement."  
>"What?"<br>"The engagement...it was only official if all four of us agreed on it."  
>"We know that you don't wanted to get married, but we were too stubborn to said no."<br>"But you are free now, so you don't have to worry about it anymore." Tsubasa and Sora pulled away from Hikaru and Kaoru who looked at them with shocked looks.  
>"Too bad, we love this school and our new friends."<br>"We love our time here, but it will fade only into memories."  
>"Goodbye, Hikaru."<br>"Goodbye, Kaoru." Tsubasa and Sora left Hikaru and Kaoru in the maze that night. It was the last time that anyone saw the Hara twins at Ouran.

You maybe be asking me why the Hara twins just suddenly left. All will be explain. The story caught up to me in real time. So it will be a while before I upload the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

*June*  
>It has been a month since the Hara twins disappeared; the whole school was talking about their sudden disappearance. The host club was affected by the event as well. They couldn't understand why the Hara twins had suddenly left. The ones who were affected the most were Hikaru and Kaoru. They had replayed the images of that night in their heads over and over. Their hearts were hurting every time they remember that night. The classes had ended and summer vacation was starting tomorrow. Haruhi was putting her books away and looked at the two empty seats in front of her.<br>"Tsubasa, Sora." Haruhi thought. She remembers the last time she saw them; at the party she remember their short conversation and how they left her abruptly.  
>"Haruhi" she looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru looking at her.<br>"Yes?" said Haruhi.  
>"Are you coming or what?" Hikaru said.<br>"Hai." Haruhi took her bag and walk towards the twins. The group headed towards the host club when Haruhi stopped in the middle of the hallway. The twins stopped and turned around, looking at her.  
>"Haruhi, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked.<br>"Oh sorry, I was wondering why Tsubasa and Sora leaved all of a sudden. It doesn't make any sense." They fell silent and quietly made their way to the clubroom. As they opened the door, they were surprised by who was in the room. It was Tsubasa and Sora's parents Claire and Rai who were sitting on the couch in the clubroom, enjoying some tea. The rest of the members were looking at them as well.  
>"Hi Hikaru,Kaoru and Haruhi. We had been waiting for you." Claire looked at them.<br>"Mr and Mrs Hara, what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.  
>"Please have a seat first then we will tell you why we are here."<br>Rai was pointing to the couch in front of him. Hikaru and Kaoru sit down on the couch while was sitting on a chair next to the couch.  
>"So why are you guys here?" asked Hikaru. Rai looked down at his hands.<br>"This is something that has to do with our daughters and their sudden leave of the school." Claire put down her teacup.  
>"We would like tell the truth behind their sudden actions." Everyone's ears started to perk up especially the twins.<br>"Please tell us the story." said Hikaru.  
>"We were to know what is going on with Tsubasa and Sora." added Kaoru. Claire looked at them, then everyone else. She could clearly see concern looks on their faces.<br>"To fully understand the truth, I have to tell you a little bit about my background. Before I married Rai, my last name was Wakahisa."  
>"I have heard about the Wakahisa family." Everyone looked at Kyoya.<br>"What is the Wakahisa family?" asked Kaoru.  
>"They are the third largest and oldest family in all of Japan. Their family has been widely renowned as a military power during the warning period of Japan. But now they make their fortune by developing and selling powerful weapons during all the world wars in history." explained Kyoya.<br>"Yes, that is correct. I am the 15th generation of the Wakahisa bloodline along with my two older brothers. My father and Tsubasa and Sora's grandfather Toshiro Wakahisa is the current head of the Wakahisa family."  
>"Toshiro Wakahisa...from what I heard he was a child prodigy from the time he was five. By age 22, he had taking control of the largest weapons company from his father. There was also scandal about him marrying a girl from the countryside instead of his fiancée." Claire nodded her head.<br>"My mother and father had fallen in love with each other at first sight. Even though my mother was born of lower class, my father doesn't care about that. Against all odds, they manage to get married and have three kids together. But all that changed when my mother died in a car accident, my father started becoming cold and distract from me and my brothers. He just focuses on the company and demanded that we had to be perfect. My brothers had obeyed every one of my father's orders; I was the only one who couldn't measure up to his expectations. I decide to leave the family and walk my own path. Then I met Rai and fell in love with him. We had gotten married and had Tsubasa and Sora."  
>"So how does Tsubasa and Sora get mixed into this?" asked Hikaru. Claire looked at the twins, her expression darken.<br>"Before I left the family, my father had made a strange request involving the company.  
>"I will pass down the company to one of my grandchildren, but only if that child has green eyes." he said. My brothers who wanted the company got married right away, but had no children with green eyes. When I became pregnant, I remember what my father said and become extremely worried. When the twins were born, my worst fears were realized. If my father had heard that my children had green eyes, he would have taken them away from us." Claire started crying, Rai tried to comfort her.<br>"After the twins were born, we tried to hide them while eluding the careful eyes of their grandfather for 5 years. But when the girls were 5, Claire fell terribly ill that she needed to go to the hospital. It was there that the twins met their grandfather. Then without warning, he took them away, I tried to stop him, but his bodyguards had stopped me. We lose our precious girls that day. We tried to get them back, but were only able to catch a glimpse of them. After 2 years, he finally let us sees them, but under 2 conditions..." Rai stopped.  
>"What are the two conditions?" asked Kaoru. Claire manages to calm down.<br>"They have to stay with him in the house at all times and we could only see them only once every two months with the exception of competitions. When we finally saw them, they change completely. They lose the life in their eyes and their joyful smiles. He had broken them, they become his dolls. When they saw us, they run into our arms and started crying. But that joy was short lived, the bodyguards took them back into the house. For 8 years, the girls had stay in the house with really little contact with other people. They never questioned their grandfather, if they did, they would be separated for a certain amount of time. But this time, my father had taken it too far."  
>"What did he do?"<br>"He had already prepared arranged marriages for Tsubasa and Sora. Once the girls turned 16, they are going to get married." This news shocked the whole host club; the twins felt more of the impact. Soon anger started rising inside of them.  
>"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE THE FUCKING PARENTS, WHY DON'T YOU STOP IT?" yelled Hikaru, banging his fist on the table.<br>"It's alright too late. They had already agreed to get married. When we tried to stop them, my father had guns pointed at us.  
>"WHY WERE WE INVOLVED IN THIS MESS? IF THE GIRLS ALREADY GETTING MARRIED, THERE WAS NO POINT OF THE ENGAGEMENT AT ALL." shouted Kaoru.<br>"IF YOU HAVEN'T PUSH TSUBASA AND SORA ONTO US, WE WON'T BE MIX UP IN THIS" Rai stood up and grabbed the twins by the collars, lifting them up off their seats.  
>"LISTEN TO ME, YOU BRATS. THEY HAD TO AGREE TO THE MARRIAGES AFTER THEY BROKE OFF THE ENGAGEMENT." This shocked the twins, Rai pull down the twins.<br>"The reason for the engagement was a deal the girls made with their grandfather. The conditions were that if they could get you two to agree to the engagement, they will be free from his control. But if they failed they will comply with the arranged marriages. Neither of them is to say the real reason behind the engagement. They only had until their 16th birthday to convince you to say yes." The twins looked down, clutching their fists.  
>"<strong>So you are said that Tsubasa and Sora never really loved us.<strong>"  
>"That's not true!" Everyone looked at Haruhi who was looking dead serious.<br>"**Haruhi?**"  
>"Hikaru, Kaoru, I know that Tsubasa and Sora didn't tell you the real reason for the engagement, but they were really in love with you. Not once did they bring up the engagement or bother you about marrying them. On Valentine's Day, they were even too afraid to give you their chocolates. If it hasn't been for the Host club's help, you won't have receive their chocolates." shouted Haruhi.<br>"I don't know how you guys feel about them, but I know you don't hate them anymore." Hikaru and Kaoru had heard enough. They quickly left the clubroom, leaving behind everyone in it.


	17. Chapter 17

*In the courtyard*  
>After storming off from the host club, the twins stopped in the middle of a grove of trees.<br>"Shit" said Hikaru, pounding his fist against a tree. "We are not going to get involved with them again. Right, Kaoru?" Kaoru remained silent, Hikaru turned to his brother.  
>"Kaoru?"<br>"Hikaru...How do you feel about Tsubasa?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
>"What?"<br>"How do you feel about Tsubasa?"  
>"How should I know? She is no longer my concern."<br>"Is that what you really feel, Hikaru?"  
>"Yes, face it; they were nothing but a nuisance from the very beginning."<br>"Tsubasa and Sora was not a nuisance!" Hikaru looked at his brother in disbelief.  
>"Tsubasa and Sora are our friends, you shouldn't brush them off like that."<br>"Are you kidding? We only knew them for a short time. Plus they brought an engagement on top of our heads."  
>"They cancelled it, Hikaru. They cancelled for us!"<br>"Kaoru..."  
>"They lost their one chance at freedom for us. They loved us so much that they give up on the engagement."<p>

"But now we're free. So we could back to own regular lives. Isn't that great?" Kaoru finally snapped; he punched his brother, right in the face. Hikaru collapsed onto the ground, his cheek started swelling.  
>"What the hell, Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru, looking at his brother. Kaoru collapsed onto the ground, front of his brother.<br>"Kaoru..."  
>"Hikaru, don't you get it! They are a part of our lives now. Even we went on with our lives, could we truly forget about them?" Kaoru yelled. Tears started streaming down his face, teardrops dropped onto the ground. Tears started welling up in Hikaru's eyes.<br>"Damn it!" said Hikaru, trying to wipe away his tears. Then flashbacks of the girls started playing inside their heads.  
><em>"You guys are not total strangers to us, you are our dear friends." <em>  
><em>"Because you are very important to us..." <em>  
><em>"But that what make you cute." <em>  
><em>"Well, you are more considerate than your brother. You always worried about him and you have this gentle look on your face when you and your brother are with the host club."<em>  
><em>"But you two are not in love with us, right?" Tsubasa and Sora started blushing a dark shade of red which everyone took notice of."<em>  
><em>"Arigatou, Hikaru"<em>  
><em>"Arigatou, Kaoru"<em>  
><em>"I love you, Hikaru."<em>  
><em>"I love you, Kaoru." <em>  
>"I guess Haruhi was right, we don't hate them anymore." Hikaru said as they stopped cried.<br>"Hikaru..." said Kaoru.  
>"Yes, Kaoru?"<br>"Is it okay for me to like Sora?"  
>"Why are you asking for me? I don't control your life."<br>"So you are going to be alright with this?"  
>"I already like Tsubasa so why would I be bothered by that."<br>"Wait a minute; you said that she was..."  
>"I lied. I thought I could get over her, but it looks like I couldn't." Hikaru and Kaoru fell silent; they notice that everything was quiet.<br>"Nothing's been the same since Tsubasa and Sora left." said Kaoru, standing up.  
>"Since they left, it's seen that time just stop." added Hikaru, getting up.<br>"What I would give to see them throw King out of the window again."  
>"I wish I could see that again." They started laughing, then stopped.<br>"Without Tsubasa and Sora here, this is no fun."  
>"I know, at least they made things interesting."<br>"I don't know what their grandfather's problem is, but taking away their freedom is too much."  
>"There must be something we could do to help them."<br>"There is something you could do." Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see Claire and Rai walking towards them with the members behind them.  
>"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.<br>"My father is holding a party to announce Tsubasa and Sora's engagement to his business associates. That is the only time we could sneak them out and save them." Claire explained. "Really?" Kaoru said.  
>"Yes, this may be the only chance we have." said Rai. "Could we count on you two to help us?"<br>"**Yes, you can count on us.**" Claire looked at them and smiled.  
>"Let's go work on Operation: Freedom then."<p>

*The Wakahisa Mansion*  
>The Wakahisa Mansion was a large brick structure at least three stories high with 5 acres of land. Inside the mansion, it was dark and silent with no sign of life in it. The walls and hallways were decorated with paintings, pictures and other antiques. A grand staircase leads upstairs to the second and third floors. On the third floor, inside one of the rooms, Sora was sitting next to window. She pulled back the curtain to see an almost full moon outside.<br>"Tsubasa, the moon is almost full." said Sora, looking at her sister. Tsubasa who was sitting on her bed put down the book she was reading, she got up and walk over to her sister.  
>"That means a month has pass since we left the host club." said Tsubasa, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.<br>"I wonder how they are doing without us?"  
>"Who knows? Grandfather took our cellphones and laptops, remember."<br>"I know that, but being forced to live like this, it's like having no life at all. Plus, we are going to get marry at a young age."  
>"We have no choice; we made that deal with grandfather." Both Tsubasa and Sora fell silent.<br>"Remember the first time we met our grandfather?" Tsubasa asked.  
>"How could I forget?" said Sora. <em>The twins remember being at the hospital, they could see their mother thought a glass window. They saw their mother panting heavily as the doctors and nurses was rushing in and out of the room. Their father was sitting next to her, holding her hand, his face was full of worry. Then the twins saw a large shadow looming over them, they turned around to see a man around his late 40s behind them. This man looked like their mother; his blonde hair was streaked gray. His green eyes were staring coldly at the twins; the twins become frightened by the man. The man looked up at their mother, then back at the twins. <em>  
><em>"So you two are her daughters. I could see that she was trying to hide you from me." The man snapped his fingers, and then men in black suits appeared behind him. The men picked up Tsubasa and Sora who were struggling to free themselves. Their father notice what was going on outside and rushed out of the room to stop them. Then two more bodyguards had restrained him from moving.<em>  
><em>"No, don't take our daughters away from us." their father shouted.<em>  
><em>"You tried to hide them away from me because my daughter remembered my intentions. Your daughters are the next heirs to the company; they will need proper training before I introduced them as the next heirs. I will be taking them now, Rai." The man was walking away, with the two bodyguards, holding Tsubasa and Sora. The twins started crying and looking at their father who was struggling to free himself.<em>  
><em>"Tsubasa, Sora!" It was the last time they saw their father as they walked away. For the next two years, Tsubasa and Sora had suffered through lessons and training from famous teachers from all over the world. They had rarely seen the man who they later figure out to be their grandfather in the house. Every time they would see him, he would always have a disapproving look on his face. He had forbid them from exiting the house or going into the gardens. The twins had never felt so empty inside, showing no emotions for the past 2 years. They always saw their parents trying to get in, only to be stopped by their grandfather's bodyguards. For the first time in 2 years, they were allowed to see their parents. Tears started felling as the twins were finally reunited with their parents, but it was short lived as the guards took them back into the mansion. Once every two months the twins were allowed to see their parents. As the years rolled by, their father had taught them how to fight and their grandfather allowed them to enter tournaments. Their mother even taught how to model and let them be in some of the photo shoots. It was at one of the shoots that they met Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. They didn't really remember her at first until she shows them a photo album of Hikaru and Kaoru. As they flipped through the pages, Tsubasa and Sora could see the pictures of the twins, from kindergarten to high school. Then sudden wave of memories hit the girls, they were overcome by a feeling that was long forgotten. At first, they tried to brush off the feeling until the day that their grandfather was planning their sudden engagements behind their backs.<em>  
><em>"You cannot be serious!" shouted Sora.<em>  
><em>"I am planning on announcing it before your 16th birthday." said their grandfather.<em>  
><em>"Grandfather, we are respectfully declining these engagements." Tsubasa said.<em>  
><em>"No, you will not. As heirs to this company, you must marry into equally powerful families."<em>  
><em>"But you must have our parents' consent for this to happen."<em>  
><em>"As your legal guardian while your parents are away, I had already approve the marriages."<em>  
><em>"This is bullshit! We are not going through with this!" Their grandfather stood up and slapped Sora across the face. Sora fell to the floor, her cheek started swelling.<em>  
><em>"Sora!" Tsubasa rushing to her sister's side.<em>  
><em>"I'm okay, Tsubasa." Both stared back at their grandfather, only to see his darkening green eyes looking at them with disapproval.<em>  
><em>"I don't remember raising ungrateful grandchildren in my household." <em>  
><em>"You never raised us, you bastard of a grandfather." muttered Sora quietly. She turned to her sister and looked at her.<em>  
><em>"Tsubasa, what are we going to do?" Sora whispered. Tsubasa closed her eyes, then opened them to see her sister.<em>  
><em>"Remember the photo we find in the music box when we were cleaning out the attic." whispered Tsubasa.<em>  
><em>"Yes, but what does that have to do..." Sora's eyes widen, she grabbed onto her sister's arm.<em>  
><em>"No, Tsubasa. We cannot bring them and their friends into this. There must be another way."<em>  
><em>"There is no other way, Sora."<em>  
><em>"They finally found their place. We cannot bring them back to the darkness."<em>  
><em>"We won't bring them back to the darkness. Sora, this is our only chance we have left. If we fail, there at least we know what freedom will feel like as well as love." Sora lets go of her sister and looked at the floor.<em>  
><em>"Go for it, Tsubasa. We will have our last taste of freedom before we are caged forever." Tsubasa nodded her head and looked at their grandfather who was looking back at them.<em>  
><em>"Grandfather, we have something to tell you."<em>  
><em>"Why should I listen to what you have to said?"<em>  
><em>"You cannot marry us off because we are already engaged to someone else." This perked up their grandfather's ears, his eyes darkened even further. <em>  
><em>"Cancel it now."<em>  
><em>"That won't be possible. The other side has not declined from engagement." <em>  
><em>"What are you two up to?" <em>  
><em>"We would like to propose a deal to you."<em>  
><em>"What is this deal you are proposing?" <em>  
><em>"If our fiancés still agree to the marriage, then you have to grant us our freedom and we could leave this place without you watching us."<em>  
><em>"If you fail, you will obey my orders and never question my choices for you in the future. The time limit will be one year from now. Do we have a deal?" The girls rose up and took their grandfather's hands.<em>  
><em>"<em>_**Deal**__"_ Tsubasa sighed and looked at Sora.  
>"I'm sorry, Sora. I guess I made the wrong choice when I made the deal." said Tsubasa.<br>"Are you kidding, Tsubasa? Being at Ouran was the most fun we had in 10 years!" exclaimed Sora. "If you haven't made that deal, we would have been just sitting here, thinking about what going to happen in the future." Tsubasa grinned, then looked at the moon.  
>"Sora, Are you still afraid of what's going to happen tomorrow?"<br>"...Yes, but I wish we could have known why grandpa would just throw us into marriage right now? Maybe he hates us or something."  
>"Who knows? I always find myself wishing that he could at least call us by our names or say that he was proud of us."<br>"Mom said that after grandma died in that car accident, he changed completely. He just focus on work and ignored his own children."  
>"...I don't know, Sora. Something is not adding up; if he wanted to ignored his children, then why goes so far as to checking up on them?" Sora shrugged her shoulder.<br>"Maybe he doesn't want the family name to be tarnished."  
>"Maybe, but I think that grandpa was hurt when grandma died. Maybe work was one of the ways for him to get his mind off of her death. As for Mom and our uncles, maybe he doesn't know how raise them by himself."<br>"It still doesn't explain why we had to live here for ten years?"  
>"...Do you think that he was lonely, being in this big house by himself?"<br>"Could be, if you won't here, Tsubasa I would have lost my mind by now." Tsubasa looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight.  
>"We have to go to sleep, Sora. We have a party to attend to tomorrow."<br>"Alright, good night Tsubasa"  
>"Good night Sora." The light in their room was closed. Unknown to the twins, their grandfather was standing on the other side of the door. He had listened onto their conversation. He left their door and went down the hall.<p>

Sorry for not uploading in a while. Homework and project were driving me crazy!


	18. Chapter 18

*The next day in the afternoon*  
>Hunny and Mori were up in a tree, using their binoculars to look at the mansion. They could see guests stepping out of their limos and entering the mansion. They put down their binoculars and jump to the ground, landing in front of Kyoya and the rest of the members.<br>"Hunny, Mori what did you see?" asked Kyoya.  
>"Security is a bit lax, but there are no signs of Tsubasa or Sora." Hunny said.<br>"Just like I predicted, he doesn't think that anyone was going to interfere with the engagement. My men can easily sneak in with no problems." He turned his head to Claire and Rai who were going through duffel bags.  
>"Are the disguises ready?"<br>"Yes." said Claire, taking out the disguises.  
>"You better put these on; the party starts in 30 minutes." She handed them to Kyoya.<br>"Me and Rai have to get go to the party before my father becomes suspicious." Rai looked at all the members.  
>"We are counting on you guys to save our little girls." said Rai. Both Rai and Claire left; leaving the members to deal with the rest of the plan. Hikaru and Kaoru were especially nervous about the plan. They really want to see Tsubasa and Sora again, but at the same time, they felt a huge weight on their shoulders.<br>"I know that we haven't seen them in a month, but why do we have to find them?" said Hikaru, putting on his disguise.  
>"I don't know, but why are we wearing these disguise anyway?" asked Kaoru putting on a long haired wig.<br>"It's so that we can blend in. Now stop complaining and hurry up!" said Haruhi who was changing behind a nearby tree. Everyone finished putting on their disguise.  
>"Is everyone ready?"<br>"Hai!" Everyone headed towards the mansion.  
>*Inside the mansion*<br>Tsubasa and Sora were almost finished getting ready when they heard the door opening. They turned to see their grandfather coming into the room. He looked at the girls and sighed.  
>"Still not ready?" he said.<br>"Sorry, Grandfather. We are almost done." Tsubasa replied.  
>"This tardiness is inexcusable. I have taught you two that many times, don't I."<br>"Yes, Grandfather, we haven't getting any guests in quite a while, that's all."  
>"You better be ready and make yourself presentable at the party. This party is the gateway to your futures, remember that." He exited the room, closing the door behind him. Tsubasa sighed and turned to Sora who was looking into the closet.<br>"Sora, he's gone now."  
>*<em>Bang*<em>  
>Sora's fist landed on the wall, leaving a hole in the wall. She slowly backed away from wall and went to her bed. Tsubasa locked the door and went to the desk and mini can of paint, a small packet of plaster, a piece of cardboard, a paintbrush and a putty knife.<br>"You control your rage very well until you hit the wall." Tsubasa said, mixing the plaster in a bottle of water.  
>"I wish I was back at Ouran." Sora said. "I miss seeing them...I miss seeing Kaoru most of all."<br>"I miss seeing Hikaru...and the rest of the members as well." She started plastering the wall.  
>"Tsubasa, is it possible for us to change our future." Both fall silent; Tsubasa returned to fixing the wall.<br>"Sora, I wish I could say yes...but we are trapped right now."  
>"But if we had the chance to change our fate, would you do it?" Tears started falling from Tsubasa's eyes.<br>"Yes...I would like to change my fate with all my heart." Sora walked over to her sister and grabbed her hand.  
>"We have our parents, friends and...the ones that we love. If the Wakahisa is just only a title, then we don't need it. Remember own last names is Hara, not Wakahisa."<br>"Sora, what do we do?"  
>"If Grandpa gives up marrying his fiancee for Grandma, then we will do the same. Then one of our uncles or cousins will be the next heir."<br>"Are you sure, Sora? We made Grandpa a promise."  
>"This is a promise we are going to have to break. We have something that matters to us, more than Grandpa's approval."<br>"You're right, we have something that matters to us for a change."  
>"So we are going to cancel on our own terms."<br>"Yes...but first can we finish plastering the wall. You did leave a big hole in the wall." They looked at the wall and giggled.  
>"Yea, you're right." The sisters started plastering the wall. Their Grandfather was listening to them from the other side of the door. His eyes had looked down to the floor, feeling a bit upset.<br>"Did I make the right choice, Michelle?" he whispered. He walked back downstairs to the party.  
>*At the entrance to the mansion*<br>"So let me get this straight, you are the lords Akeno and Keitaro of the Sato family?" said a butler, holding invitations. He looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. They both were wearing white suits with white gloves and black ties. They were wearing long haired wigs and makeup.  
>"<strong>Yes<strong>" The butler looked behind them to see Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi wearing black suits, sunglasses and colored long haired wigs.  
>"And behind you two is our entourage?"<br>"**Yes**" The butler sighed and handed back the invitations to the twins.  
>"Well, everything seen to be legit. You may enter the party." The butler stepped aside.<br>"**Thank you**" Everyone rushed into the mansion. The butler sighed.  
>"Rich people..." The gang had gotten inside the party, they could see the large amount of people in the party.<br>"Shit, there are too many people in this room." said Hikaru.  
>"We should split up; we found them faster that way." said Tamaki.<br>"Right!" Everyone split up. Hikaru was looking around to try to find one of the girls.  
>"Where are they?" Hikaru thought. He started having a flashback when they first made the plan with Claire and Rai.<br>_"We are trusting you two to find them."_  
><em>"Wait, why do you trust us to find them?" Claire smiled.<em>  
><em>"Because I know that you will find them."<em>  
>"Yea, right." said Hikaru. As he was walking through the crowd, he felt something stirring up inside of him. His heart started beating; he turned his head to see the back of a girl. She was wearing a soft white evening gown with silver threads along the tiered skirt, forming a feather like designs. White ribbons were streaming down the dress. Her hair was short and wispy with a certain white jeweled hair comb in her hair.<br>"Tsubasa...?" thought Hikaru, pushing through the crowd. The girl was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. The girl was startled; soon her green eyes met his brown eyes.  
>"Tsubasa?" said Hikaru<br>"Hikaru?" said Tsubasa, surprised. He quickly embraced her and started stroking her hair. She smiled, putting her head on his chest.  
>"I thought I never see you again." said Hikaru.<br>"I miss you, Hikaru." replied Tsubasa.  
>"Your parents told us everything, I can understand why you and your sister had to leave."<br>"Mom, Dad." thought Tsubasa.  
>"Come on, we have to find your sister and the others." Tsubasa looked up at him.<br>"You mean that the whole host club is here." said Tsubasa, worried.  
>"Yea, come on." They walked through into the crowd. Kaoru was walking towards the outside of the crowd, hoping to get a better view of the party. As he exited, he noticed a girl looking outside through the French doors. The girl was wearing a short pleated sky blue dress with long white sleeves overlapping the shoulders. Matching ribbons were surrounding the bodice, dropping down to the floor. He couldn't see her face that clearly, but her her hair was short and wispy. He notice that a certain jade bracelet on her wrist. Without thinking, Kaoru ran up to the girl and grabbed her by her arm. The girl turned her head around, a familiar face was looking back at him.<br>"Sora!" said Kaoru.  
>"Kaoru!" said Sora, surprised. He hugged her tightly, he felt a certain feeling rising in his throat.<br>"I finally get to see you, Sora." said Kaoru.  
>"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" asked Sora, she was worried, but was happy to see Kaoru again.<br>"I don't have time to explain, but we need to find your sister and the rest of the members. Come on." They run back into the crowd. As they were walking towards the middle of the room, Kaoru and Sora had bumped into Hikaru and Tsubasa.  
>"Kaoru, Sora?" Hikaru said.<br>"Hikaru, Tsubasa?" Kaoru said.  
>"Well, well. What do we have here?" The group turned around to see Tsubasa and Sora's grandfather, approaching them.<br>"**Grandfather!**"  
>"I suspected that your parents were up to something, but I never thought that they would recruit your little friends in their plan." their grandfather said as he snapped his fingers. The bodyguards started appearing, surrounding the group. A set of bodyguards move towards them, dropping Claire, Rai, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori in front of them. They were bound with ropes and their mouths were taped shut.<br>"**Mom, Dad, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori!**" Tsubasa and Sora run to their sides, removing the tape from their mouths. Then from behind, Hikaru and Kaoru were tackled and pinned down onto the ground by the bodyguards.  
>"Hikaru!" Tsubasa shouted.<br>"Kaoru!" Sora shouted. They turned their heads to their grandfather, glaring at him.  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>"You have disobeyed my orders and tried to escape with your little friends."  
>"We don't plan this, if we even tried to escape, we won't involve our friends and family."<br>"We have an understanding then; the deal is already over and you two will obey my orders."  
>"Hold a second!" Tsubasa and Sora looked back at Hikaru and Kaoru who were struggling to lift their heads up.<br>"The girls may have said no, but they never got our answers about the engagement." stated Hikaru.  
>"My granddaughters have already informed me that you two had said no. So the deal has been sealed."<br>"They only heard us said no once and never bother to ask us again." said Kaoru. Toshiro motions his bodyguards, the bodyguards get off Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and looked at him.  
>"So if my granddaughters were to ask you the same question again, what would you said?" Hikaru looked at Tsubasa while Kaoru looked at Sora.<br>"If you have asked us in the past, we still have said no."  
>"But we have gotten to know you better and we have shared a similar past."<br>"Tsubasa..."  
>"Sora..."<br>"**I love you and want you to stay by my side.**" Tsubasa and Sora started blushing, and then tears started falling from their eyes. Claire and Rai looked very happy while the others were shocked by the twins' sudden confessions. Toshiro was unmoved by the event, his eyes started looking at the pairs.  
>"I have heard enough!" Everyone looked back at Toshiro as he snapped his fingers once again. "If you won't listen, then I have no choice, but to use force." The bodyguards restrained the pairs, then Tsubasa and Sora noticed a gun pointed at their grandfather's head.<br>"**Grandpa, look out behind!**" Both the girls break free, their grandfather turned around to see the gun pointed at him.  
>*<em>Bang Bang<em>*  
>Two bullets rang out, Tsubasa and Sora were on the floor, clutching their shoulders. Toshiro who was dazed by what happened was on the floor, a few feet away from the girls. The guests fled out of the mansion while the bodyguards held down the gunman.<br>"**Tsubasa, Sora!**" Hikaru and Kaoru rushed to the girls' side. They saw blood spreading onto their clothes and floor. Rai manages to break apart the rope as Claire had cut the rope with a hidden knife in her hands. They freed the rest of the members, everyone ran to the girls' side.  
>"Someone, Call an ambulance!" Claire shouted, helping control the bleeding. Kyoya took out his cellphone, immediately calling for an ambulance. The ambulance came and whisked the girls to the nearest hospital. Everyone had followed behind the ambulance in different cars, leaving Toshiro behind.<br>"Tsubasa...Sora." he whispered. The bodyguards had dragged the gunman towards him.  
>"Sir, should we bring him to the police?" He looked at the man who had just shot his granddaughters.<br>"Yes...but first I have some questions that I want him answer." he said, his voice with murderous malice.


	19. Chapter 19

*At the hospital*

"They will be fine; the surgeries were both successful. But they will need to stay in the hospital for further testing." said a doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor." said Claire. The doctor left the room; Claire and Rai looked back at Tsubasa and Sora who lying on the hospital's beds. Heart monitors and IV bags were hooked up on their arms and chest. Claire and Rai watched their daughters sleeping peacefully.

"Rai, can you call their friends? To tell them that Tsubasa and Sora are alright." asked Claire, looking at her husband.

"Yea, sure." Rai left the room to make the phone calls. Claire looked her daughters when the door opened. She looked up to see her father, standing on the other side of the room; in front of her. He was holding two bouquets of white lilies in his hands.

"Is it okay for me to see my granddaughters?" he asked. Claire looked at her father and then back to her daughters.

"Yes." she answered. He walked over and place the flowers on a table between the girls' beds. He looked at the girls.

"Are they going to be fine?"

"Yes, but they will need to stay in the hospital for a while. After they are all healed, you will probably take them back to the mansion, won't you?" He fell silent.

"Claire, Do you hate me for taking away your daughters?"

"Yes, I was angry when you took them away from me. For making me see them once every two months and for caging them like birds for ten years." Claire started crying.

"I was doing this for their futures."

"What futures? From what I know, they didn't have a future to begin with."

"They need guidance and discipline."

"Father, they are not soldiers! They are just regular girls who wanted to be themselves. We may have descended for a military family, doesn't mean we have to act like one."

"Orders are meant to follow."

"Then why did you marry Mom?" Tashiro's eyes quickly widen, then the room fell silent.

"Michelle...she was different from everyone I encountered before. She was so spirited and kind. You could said it was love at first sight."

"Father..." Tashiro looked at Tsubasa, then at Sora.

"Your daughters...reminds of her in every way. Tsubasa has her gentle nature and courage; Sora has her bravery and strength, they both have her strong sense of justice as well." He laughed a little bit, his face became grim.

"I guess I miss her more than I thought. If only I don't let her go that day, maybe...maybe."

"There was nothing that you could have done to prevent that day from happening. Tashiro turned his head to his daughter.

"Claire..." Tears started falling onto the ground.

"Dad...you won't the one who suffered from mom's death. We had also suffering as well. But after that day, you become more focus on work and left me, Tristan and Damien out of your life. We had to bear with the thought of you not loving us anymore." Claire tried to wipe away her tears, but the tears kept on coming. Tashiro moved closer to his daughter and hugged her. She was shocked, her tears stopped falling.

"I am sorry, Claire. I don't mean to ignore you and your brothers for so long. I just don't know how to raise you three on my own. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you three constantly."

"But why were acting so cold to us then?" Tashiro lets go of Claire and looked at her.

"After your mother's accident, I find out that someone was after my life as well." Claire grasped.

"Someone was after your life?" He nodded his head.

"Your mother's accident was no accident, but part of a plot to kill us." Her face became very pale.

"Why would someone do that to us?"

"I don't know, but suspected one of my rivals will try to get the company after my death. Since I never appointed an heir to the company, the entire Wakahisa empire will be taken away from the family. To put you and your brothers out of harm's way, I acted like you three were not worthy enough to inherit the company. But it put the largest hole in my heart, not being able to spend time with my own children."

"What about that strange request you asked for that day?"

"That request was only precaution, keep you and your brothers busy for a while until I find the culprit. I never thought that you would be the first to complete that request." Claire laughed and smiled at her father.

"I was surprised as well, but you took Tsubasa and Sora away from us."

"That day, at the hospital, I was surprised to see Tsubasa and Sora for the first time. But it also gave me the greatest concerns. If anyone heard that two potential heirs were found, no doubt that their lives would be in danger as well. I decide to hide them as soon as I can, but I have never imaged keep them for this long."

"What do you mean?"

"I was planning on returning the girls back to you, after I find the culprit."

"So that why you kept us for almost ten years." Claire and her father turned their heads to see Tsubasa and Sora sitting up in their beds.

"Tsubasa, Sora!" said Claire, standing up and walking towards the girls' bedside.

"We heard the whole conversation." said Sora. Their grandfather rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you two know the whole truth then." Tsubasa and Sora nodded their heads.

"Grandpa, You shouldn't have hide such a big problem from the whole family." said Tsubasa.

"It was better to let them allow know about it. If you have done that, you won't have suffered that heart attack two months ago." Claire turned her attention back to her father.

"You suffered a heart attack?" exclaimed Claire.

"A minor one..." said Tashiro, he looked at Tsubasa and Sora. "How did you know I had a heart attack?"

"We receive a message from the hospital. They said that you had a minor heart attack and to be put on bedrest for a month." answered Sora.

"We were really worried, but we couldn't go to the mansion without raising any red flags."

"So we had to wait for a month before you call us to come back."

"Is the reason you two returned to the mansion without saying anything to us?" asked Claire.

"Sorry, Mom. We don't want anyone to know that he suffered a heart attack, it would hurt everything he worked for."

"Haha...Caught by my own granddaughters. I guess that my whole act would be coming to an end."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"The gunman had told me who hired him for the hit on my life. The arrests should be taking place right now. Tsubasa and Sora are no longer in harm's way, they are free to go."

"Wait, what about the arranged marriages?"

"That was never one to begin with, it was a story I made up entirely."

"But the party..."

"It was fake as well, with actors and actresses that I paid for attending." Everyone in the room laughed.

"I guess Angel was right. Grandpa wasn't going to harm in anyway." said Sora.

"Sora, don't you remember that time he slapped you." said Tsubasa.

"Oh yea, Angel was pretty angry about that. She said that she would deal with Grandpa later."

"Who is "Angel"?" asked Claire.

"Angel is this person who visits us in our dreams ever since we were little. She would be there whenever one of us is sad, angry or confused."

"She would tell us all the kind things that Grandpa would do for us."

"Like how he fired the tutor that used to hit us or how he would save the gifts we give." Claire looked at her father. She could see a faint blush on his face.

"So what the girls are saying are true then."

"Yes."

"He also has a secret album full of mom and uncles as children." Their grandfather blushed a bright crimson. The girls started giggling.

"Anyway, what does this "Angel" look like?" their grandfather asked.

"She has long brown hair."

"She also has purple eyes, which is very pretty."

"She was wearing a white dress."

"And wearing a white ribbon choker with emerald cut amethyst around her neck." Their mother and grandfather's eyes widen. The whole room quickly fell silent.

"Anyway, you two need your rest. You just get out of surgery."

"We will be back later to check up on you."

"**Alright****" **Tsubasa and Sora lay back down on their beds. Claire and her father left the room, gently closing the door behind them.

"Father, do you think the girls saw..."

"Yes, I think so. I never talk to them about their grandmother. But one day, we will tell them who "Angel" really is."

"Yes, someday." Claire and her father head down the hallway.

Sorry it took so long for the update. The story is almost to the end. I planning on creating more Ouran High School Host Club in the future.


	20. Chapter 20

*2 weeks later, at firework festival*

Two weeks after the gunman incident, both Tsubasa and Sora made a full recovery. To celebrate the Hara twins' full recovery, the host club decided to take them to the upcoming fireworks festival. Tsubasa, Sora and Haruhi were waiting for the guys to show up. Tsubasa was wearing a light green yukata with a butterfly pattern and a light pink obi around her waist. Sora was wearing a light blue yukata with a cloud pattern and a bright yellow obi. Haruhi was a light pink yukata with a rose pattern and a dark green obi.

"Where are they?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Be patient, Sora. They will be here soon." Tsubasa said.

"But they are taking way too long."

"Stop acting like a big baby and wait."

"Fine." Haruhi grinned.

"By the way, Tsubasa, Sora, are you two coming back to Ouran?" asked Haruhi. The twins nodded their heads.

"Grandpa said it was okay for us to go back to Ouran as long as we keep up with our studies." Tsubasa answered.

"So we are going back to Ouran for the next semester after the family reunion." added Sora.

"Family reunion?"

"Yea, Grandpa is going to explain everything to the rest of the family. I hope they will be as understanding to what Grandpa did like Mom was."

"I am sure they will understand."

"I hope so." As the girls continued talking, Hikaru, Kaoru and the rest of the members, wearing their yukatas were walking towards them.

"There they are." said Hunny, pointing at the group. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki stopped and looked at the girls in their

"**So cute!****" **they thought, blushing.

"Hey, Tsubasa, Sora, Haruhi, over here." Hunny yelled, waving at them. The girls noticed them and waved back. Both groups meet up with one another.

"You guys are finally here." said Sora.

"Everyone looks great in their yukatas." Tsubasa commented. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at Tsubasa and Sora blankly.

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?"

"**Is something wrong?****" **Both Hikaru and Kaoru snapped out of their trances to see Tsubasa and Sora in front of them. They immediately started blushing.

"Nothing's wrong." said Kaoru.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsubasa. "You both are turning red."

"Yes, it's just very hot today. That's all." Hikaru asked.

"Anyways let's go play some of the games." Hikaru walking towards one of the stands.

"Hey, wait up!" said Sora, running after him. Both Kaoru and Tsubasa sighed.

"Well, we better follow them." said Kaoru, walking towards them.

"Yeah..." said Tsubasa, following from behind. The rest of the members soon follow their lead. Everyone was enjoying themselves, walking through the the festival. Hunny and Mori went to buy cotton candy from a nearby stand. Tamaki dragged Haruhi and Kyoya to play the goldfish catching game, leaving the twins behind.

"What should we do now?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." answered Kaoru. As Sora looked around, she noticed a fortune telling stand.

"Hey Tsubasa." whispered Sora, tugging on Tsubasa's sleeve.

"Yes?" Tsubasa whispered. Sora pointed at the fortune telling stand and dragged Tsubasa with her. It don't take long for Hikaru and Kaoru to notice the girls not following behind them.

"Where did they go?" asked Hikaru, scanning the area.

"Oh, they are over there." said Kaoru, pointing at a nearby stand. They could see the girls at the stand. They walked over behind them.

"**What are you guys doing?****" **Both Tsubasa and Sora were startled, they turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru behind them.

"Look like everyone is here now." said the fortune teller, laughing. "Who wants to go first?"

"They do!" exclaimed Sora, pointing at Hikaru and Tsubasa.

"What?" said Tsubasa, blushing.

"Very well." The fortune teller look into her crystal ball.

"You two have a perfect union. Truly soulmates. Oh, I see wedding bells in your future." Both Hikaru and Tsubasa started blushing.

"How many kids are they going to have?" asked Sora.

"Sora!" exclaimed Tsubasa.

"I see 4 children, 3 boys and 1 girl." Kaoru started laughing while Hikaru was holding back the urge to punch his brother.

"Now for you two." The fortune teller turn to Kaoru and Sora.

"You two are perfectly balanced. A very excellent match indeed. I can see a wedding taking place in your future." Both Kaoru and Sora started blushing as well.

"How many kids do they have?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hmm, I see two children, both girls." Kaoru and Sora sighed in relief.

"Oh wait,I see in my crystal ball,you are pregnant with your next child after the first two."

"Huh, really?" the fortune teller nodded her head.

"My, my you four have very good fortunes. May it forever bless you along the way." The twins left the stand, still blushing.

"That was awkward." said Tsubasa. The rest of the group nodded their heads.

"We must not speak of this or tell the other members, Agreed?" said Hikaru.

"**Agreed.****" **Sora looked at her watch.

"It's almost time for the fireworks to start." Sora stated.

"We should hurry then." Then the twins heard explosions, they looked into the sky to see the fireworks lighting the night sky.

"Too late..." Tsubasa smiled and grabbed Hikaru's hand as Sora grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"At least we are watching them together." Tsubasa said.

"That's all that matters." Sora added. Hikaru and Kaoru held on tightly to their hand. Without warning, Hikaru pulled Tsubasa closer to him and planted a kiss on her lip. Kaoru, following his brother's lead pulling Sora closer to him and kiss her as well. The girls were surprised, but was enjoying it. After they stopped, the twins was blushing as brightly as the fireworks.

"Maybe we should get back to the fireworks." said Hikaru.

"Yea, the show is almost over." Kaoru added. Tsubasa and Sora shook their heads.

"Can you..." said Tsubasa.

"Kiss me..." said Sora.

"**Again?****" **The boys nodded their heads, the twins was now enjoying their second kiss. Unknown to the twins, the members were watching them.

"I love a happy ending!" Tamaki, crying in his handkerchief.

"Me too." said Hunny as Mori nodded his head.

"I have to said, this story is wrapping up quite nicely." said Kyoya. Haruhi smiled.

"Congratulations Tsubasa, Sora." Haruhi whispered. On the other side of the twins, Claire, her father and Rai were watching from a safe distance.

"Yuzuha, are you watching this?" said Claire, holding her laptop up.

"That's my boys. Claire, I hear wedding bells in the future."

"Me too." they both squealed in delight. Rai and Toshiro were clearly not happy by what they saw.

"Those boys are not getting my daughters that easily." Rai declared.

"I have to agree with you, my son in law." said Toshiro.

"I swear, you men are the same." Claire watched as the twins were now watching the fireworks together, their hands held tightly together.

*Epilogue*

"Tsubasa, Sora, where did you disappeared to last May?"

"We were very worried."

"Sorry about disappearing so soon." said Sora.

"We had a family reunion to go to in Europe." explained Tsubasa.

"In Europe? That's great."

"Where in Europe?"

"In Italy. I wish I could have brought you there, my fair princess." Hikaru and Kaoru watched as the girls squeal in delight. They turned their attention to Kyoya.

"Why are they still acting like boys?"

"They request that they keep the job, even though they are your girlfriends now." Kyoya answered. The twins blushed.

"**We never said that they were our girlfriends."**

"It's doesn't matter. As long as our customers are happy, they can still act like boys." Kyoya give them the cold shoulder.

"Hikaru"

"Kaoru" The twins turned their heads to see Tsubasa and Sora walking towards them.

"What's up?"

"Are you guys free tomorrow?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yes, why are you asking us?"

"We want to bring you guys to a very special place tomorrow." said Sora.

"A special place? Where would that be?"

"**It's a surprise.****" **The girls left to meet their next customers, leaving the boys puzzled.

*The next day*

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting outside their mansion.

"Where are they?" asked Hikaru, looking at his watch.

"Maybe they are just running late." said Kaoru. Then they notice a black limo, pulling up. The door open, coming out was Tsubasa and Sora. The girls run up to them and grabbed their hands.

"Come on, let's get going." said Sora.

"Where are we going?" asked Kaoru.

"To the special place." answered Tsubasa.

"Yea we get that, but where exactly?" asked Hikaru. Tsubasa and Sora got them into the car and tried blindfolds around their eyes. The limo sped off to the mystery location.

*2 hours later*

"Are we there yet?" asked Hikaru.

"Almost." said Tsubasa.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, actually you should be able to heard it right now." said Sora. The boys could hear loud rumbling sounds.

"We're here."

"You can take off your blindfolds off now." Hikaru and Kaoru took off their blindfolds to see a waterfall in front of them.

"**A waterfall?"**

"Yes, we thought we bring you guys here for a picnic." Sora and Tsubasa were both putting a large picnic basket.

"But why here?"

"This is the place where we made our vows."

"Remember?" The boys started blushing as they remember the vows they made as kids.

"This place sure bring back that memory of the vows." said Tsubasa.

"Too bad, we cannot do it again." added Sora.

Then Kaoru had an idea, he started whispering into Hikaru's ear. Hikaru nodded his head and smiled.

"This was very nice thing you did for us, Tsubasa and Sora."

"We would like to do something in return."

"Huh, what is it?"

"We would renew the vows with you two." Tsubasa and Sora started blushing.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yes" Hikaru grabbed Tsubasa's hand.

"We should go first." Tsubasa smiled at him, he turned his head to Sora.

"Sora, if you don't mind."

"Oh yes, Do you Tsubasa take Hikaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Sora.

"I do"

"Alright, Do you Hikaru take Tsubasa to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride." Hikaru pressed his lips onto hers. Kaoru and Sora were secretly blushing as they watched. As they pulled apart, Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled a simple silver ring. Tsubasa gasped as Hikaru put the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru whispered into her ear.

"Yes." she whispered back. He held tightly onto her hand. They looked at Kaoru and Sora, secretly hiding the ring from Sora's view.

"Alright, it's your turn." said Tsubasa.

"Oh...okay." said Kaoru, grabbing Sora's hand, then looked at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, we're ready." Tsubasa nodded her head.

"Do you Sora take Kaoru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." said Sora.

"Do you Kaoru take Sora to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Kaoru leaned forward and kiss Sora. As they stopped, Kaoru pulled a simple gold ring from his pocket. Sora gasped as Kaoru slipped the ring onto her finger.

"What do you think?" Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"It's perfect." Sora whispered back. They turned to Hikaru and Tsubasa. Hikaru held up Tsubasa's hand, showing the silver ring. The twins were all laughing and smiling together. Even though the moment was ruined when the other members of host club appeared out of thin air.

T_T This is the last chapter. I am so sad and happy. Thank you for following this story. I will be writing more stories in the future.


End file.
